Life paths
by Infinity journey
Summary: Suite de "Neverland" (12x24). Ma vision du début de la saison 13.
1. Gaze

La douleur dans sa tête était fulgurante. Il dut essayer plusieurs fois d'ouvrir ses yeux pour y arriver sans rendre le contenu de son estomac. Il avait chaud, trop chaud.

Il essaya d'observer les alentours mais ses mains glissèrent sur une paroi râpeuse et dure, il ne voyait rien, il lui faudrait quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il ne savait pas où il était, ce qui l'avait amené là. Et pour l'aider un peu plus, son esprit était brumeux, chaque pensée qu'il tentait d'avoir se perdaient ou lui infligeait un plus gros mal de tête. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?

La mince lumière de la lune, qui s'insinuait par une fenêtre voilée commençait à lui faire percevoir la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était rudimentaire, il était à moitié étendu sur un tapis, les murs étaient en pierre, et seule une cruche siégeait dans un coin. Ses yeux se firent pus grand en voyant l'objet : soif, il avait soif, cette sensation explosa en lui. Il faisait chaud, son corps était moite, collé à ses vêtements, incroyablement sales. Il y avait du sang sur sa chemise des éclaboussures et de plus grandes marques sur son pantalon. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il se décida à aller boire mais en essayant de se lever, de faire un quelconque mouvement, une douleur encore plus importante implosa au niveau de son genou. Il retint un gémissement qui voulut sortir de sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'emballa et il ne bougea plus essayant de récupérer. Seulement, une image apparut dans son esprit, des cris, des personnes en colère, des regards, et il vit Joanna Teague, hurlant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, happée par une foule furieuse. Un militaire la traînait, d'autres les couvraient, il y avait des coups de feu.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait été aspiré par cette pensée et dans les tréfonds que la douleur appelait. Sa respiration était toujours laborieuse et les cris dans sa tête ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite. Il soupira, son genou était en vrac, il s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Sa jambe ne suivait pas sa courbe naturelle, il serait incapable de courir, ou même de marcher correctement. De toute façon, il faudrait d'abord qu'il se souvienne des événements de cette dernière semaine.

Il soupira et grimaça, la douleur était maintenant persistante, sa gorge était sèche, il fallait boire. La chaleur était lourde et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il décida de se traîner, de s'allonger sur le sol pour ramper avec sa jambe valide. Il crut défaillir juste en changeant de position et dut faire une pause. Il soupira en reposant quelques instants sa tête sur le sol un peu plus froid. Il fallait réagir, peu importe si son esprit lui jouait des tours, sa situation avait clairement l'air hostile. Il reprit son périple, rampa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la cruche et se redressa. Il crut hurler, devenir fou tellement il avait cru pouvoir se soulager de la douleur dans sa gorge. La cruche était ironiquement vide. Elle lui avait rappelé la soif et se jouait de lui. Il donna un coup avec sa main et elle vola contre un mur. Il s'assit à nouveau et posa sa tête contre le mur froid, ferma les yeux en espérant que les vertiges qui l'avaient pris cessent.

Des images troubles s'animèrent à nouveau derrière ses paupières. Les cris, les yeux terribles qui s'approchaient de lui, des femmes voilées, des hommes aux sourcils froncés, les poings levés. Il y avait cet adolescent, celui qu'il avait croisé à la fac, avec Bishop. Alors il revit Bishop, au bureau, elle parlait mais il ne comprenait pas. Cette image, ce garçon, lui était familière mais il ne pouvait la lier avec quoi que ce soit.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, à coté de lui. La douleur dans la tête s'intensifia et la crainte lui tordit le ventre. Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre l'espace de quelques secondes, puis une tête se tourna vers lui. Une jeune fille, avec de la soie sur les cheveux. Elle regarda vers la porte encore ouverte, observant une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle lui parla, dans sa langue, il ne comprenait pas, ne cherchait pas à le faire à cet instant. La fille entra et s'approcha de lui.

« Ne fais pas de bruit. »

Elle avait un accent étrange mais ça il le comprit. Il ne broncha pas, et se contenta de l'observer, en essayant de rester concentré, mais cela devenait difficile.

« Il va falloir que tu marches. » Il grimaça, il n'en était pas capable. Il vit alors le paquet qu'elle portait.

Elle commença à s'approcher de sa jambe et il se recula par réflexe. Elle le regarda brusquement un regard sombre et soupira. Sa main attrapa alors rapidement et trop violemment sa jambe pour la mettre à plat sur le sol. Il dut retenir un cri, et serra les dents. Une sueur froide coula dans sa nuque, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Idiot »

Il grogna, sans le vouloir. Elle sourit, doucement. Ses mains se firent plus douces elles aussi et il la vit sortir des objets qui se trouvèrent être une attelle. L'opération fut une torture pour lui, mais il ne dit rien, essaya. Elle avait ce sourire étrange qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Voilà, il faut attendre maintenant. »

Son accent, il se souvint de l'Irak, ce petit garçon... Luke, ils le cherchaient.

« Attendre quoi ? »

Il la vit soupirer. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de bruit. »

Et là elle sortit, sans un mot. Il resta de marbre, ne s'en soucia pas réellement. Des pensées commençaient à naître, incertaines, incompréhensibles. Il ferma les yeux, alors que chaque image piquait un peu plus son crâne. Il porta ses mains sur ses yeux, essayant d'atténuer la pression. Son pouce effleura alors quelque chose de granuleux, de chaud sur son visage. Il remonta plus haut et une brûlure se fit sentir. Il était blessé, et cette chose était du sang séché, il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier.

Le sang, il observa à nouveau sa chemise, le regard du garçon lui revint à l'esprit, et celui de l'université, ils avaient la même étincelle. Il soupira et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Il tressaillit alors qu'un visage connu apparut. Celui de l'adolescent, celui de la faculté, il était là à nouveau, un sourire narquois collé à son visage.

« Agent Dinozzo ? »

Son sourire disparut et l'étincelle dans ses yeux se fit plus brillante. Lui ne dit rien, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il savait aussi que bientôt il comprendrait et son instinct lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Ils vous cherchent vous savez ? »

Qui ? Il ne posa pas la question, et se contenta d'observer le jeune homme. Son visage, ça lui écrasait le ventre, il ne savait pas, il y avait quelque chose, seulement, il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'était certainement terrible.

« Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous trouve pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » La question était sortie sans qu'il ne le veuille, son estomac se tordit. Sa voix était rugueuse, sèche, il se rappela de la soif qui l'avait traîné dans le coin de la pièce.

Le visage se l'homme se tordit dans un rictus, et sa voix se fit plus forte. « Un tueur d'enfants ne doit pas être libre ! »

Tony tressaillit, quelque chose tenta de s'insinuer dans son esprit mais il lutta. Il revit Gibbs, à genoux, avec ce regard terrible sur le visage. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Il faut partir. » L'homme tenta de le lever, mais il résistât. Il vit la fureur dans les yeux de l'enfant. Le mépris dans ses yeux le stoppa dans tout mouvement, le jeune homme lui asséna un coup de pied dans son genou. Il crut défaillir, l'espace d'un instant sa vision était devenue floue, il crut s'évanouir. Mais malheureusement ce sont ces images qui revinrent dans sa vision, le découpant d'une réalité qu'il n'arrivait plus un maintenir. Il vit Gibbs à genoux, du sang déjà sur le sol, une seconde balle le toucha à la poitrine, trop prêt de cœur. Il tressaillit et un bruit étrange sortit de sa gorge.

Il leva les yeux vers le garçon et revit celui plus jeune qui visait son patron. Il était là debout, il ne tremblait pas, son arme pointée sur le front de Gibbs. Il revit le regard presque vide de l'homme à terre, la panique l'avait amené là, en quelques secondes, un peu plus Joanna hurlait des choses qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, les militaires étaient en train de l'entraîner plus loin. Les gens criaient, et quelques soldats s'approchaient déjà de lui.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa sous l'épaule et le força. Il se leva sans broncher, la douleur était trop importante et les choses étaient trop embrouillées, trop violentes dans sa tête.

On le tira dehors, la jeune fille l'aidait, ils étaient seuls tous les trois. Il avait ses chances et pourtant, il ne broncha pas, le regard perdu, quelque part, dans cette ville.

Tout s'était déroulé en quelques secondes, son instinct, celui de protéger les gens qu'il aimait, avait pris le dessus. Il avait levé son arme, et hésité quelques secondes, plus loin le grand frère l'observait avec un regard indéchiffrable. Et il avait tiré, à l'instant où le garçon l'avait regardé, de ce regard froid, terrible, convaincu. Il avait tiré, sur un enfant, sur ce petit, sans réfléchir. A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus bougé, l'information montait doucement. Il n'avait plus rien écouté. Il s'était seulement retourné vers Gibbs, cherchant de l'aide, mais torse ne bougeait que trop légèrement.

L'adolescent appuya une arme sur sa hanche, et le força à avancer. Ce fut laborieux, mais on ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« Ils vont arriver. » La voix de la fille, moins froide, alarmée. De qui parlait-elle, des secours ?

Ils traversèrent un couloir et se retrouvèrent dehors. Il y avait un petit vent frais qui le soulagea quelques instants. La chaleur était toujours présente. Autour de lui il ne voyait que le sable, les roches et une voiture, surement leur destination.

« Voici votre carrosse agent Dinozzo. » Il observa l'enfant, son apparence était toujours aussi terrible à ses yeux, les souvenirs enflaient en lui, l'envahissaient.

On le jeta dans le véhicule, à l'avant, la jeune fille s'installa derrière lui, l'arme pointée sur sa nuque alors que l'autre prenait le volant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant prendre par le flot de pensées.

Le silence avait envahi son esprit et il perçut autour de lui, dans le marché, aux regards, aux visages, que la foule était en colère. Enragée. Il vit les militaires submergés. Il avait tué un enfant.

Un homme le frappa au genou avec un objet trop lourd, trop dur. Il s'était effondré à terre dans un cri et n'avait pas eu l'idée de chercher à se défendre.

Sur le sol sableux, il le vit alors, à quelques mètres, le petit garçon, le regard vide, une fine traînée de sang sur ses lèvres. Il ne pensa plus à la douleur terrible, aux cris, il ne voyait que le garçon, derrière quelques jambes de plus en plus nombreuses. Il ne voyait plus que le regard, trop vide de l'enfant, trop froid, et la peau pâle. Il ne voyait plus que la fine ligne de sang qui glissait jusqu'à lui, le sang de Gibbs, le sang de tout ce qui avait pris fin ici…

Dans la voiture ils avaient commencé à rouler, trop vite, ils avaient peur. Et lui, il avait tué un enfant, Gibbs était mort à côté, Gibbs qui avait tant voulu protéger ce gamin, même au prix de sa propre vie. L'espace d'un instant il crut manquer d'air, non rien de tout ça ne pouvait être réel. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le siège, sentant rapidement le canon d'une arme s'éloigner. Il ferma les yeux, il se fichait de ses charmants hôtes, des choses glissaient dans son esprit, laissant des brûlures qui ne s'effaceraient pas. L'image du gamin semblait s'inscrire à l'encre indélébile dans son esprit. Il le revit en vie dans le hangar quelques jours plus tôt, perdu comme une bête prise dans des phares, et serra encore plus fort ses paupières.

Quand il les ouvrit, il vit le sable, le vide et un désespoir incroyable l'envahi. Il sentit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, perdu dans ce désert, il ne voulait pas être captif. Il sentit ce poids incroyable en lui, et abandonna, pour la première fois de sa vie, il abandonna.

La fillette était ailleurs, elle le pensait surement endormi, il l'observa dans le rétroviseur. L'autre était concentré sur la route qui défilait trop rapidement. L'idée de mourir ne l'effleura que quelques secondes, il avait à cet instant l'impression de mériter toutes les peines du monde, la mort, peu importe, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Son esprit nageait entre Luke, le brouillard toujours présent et le désespoir qui grandissait en lui.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, quelques secondes affreuses où il perçut le visage de la fille se fracasser contre la vitre et le regard terrifié du garçon, quelques secondes. Il avait attrapé le volant, et sans attendre les avait envoyés valdingué sur la pente de la colline sur laquelle il se trouvait. Les roches avaient été trop coupantes, la pente trop abrupte, mais ça ne l'avait pas intéressé, il s'était laissé tomber, s'était laissé sombrer dans une noirceur qui avait déjà envahi son esprit. Le silence revint, à part quelques craquements, et dans un dernier soupir, il ferma les yeux, abandonnant tout espoir…


	2. Sand

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. La fumée, le silence. Quelques secondes plus tard il se souvint que dans sa dernière pensée tout cela était censé disparaître, il n'aurait pas dû respirer l'odeur humide de ce pays… Il tourna la tête, fermant les yeux pour contrer le vertige qui le prit. Il était à l'envers, le visage écrasé contre le sol, tordu, son poids sur son épaule. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais pensé à mettre une ceinture…

Il tenta de changer de position mais la douleur fut terrible, il ne put empêcher le juron et la larme qui remonta sur son visage. Son genou déjà en miettes était tordu par sa jambe coincée sous la voiture défoncée. L'engin ne le bloqua pas complètement, mais la douleur oui.

Il avait chaud, au niveau de la poitrine, et savait que quelques côtes avaient dû êtres touchées. Il soupira, et ne bougea pas, à quoi bon. Il regarda le désert devant lui et vit une forme inerte sur le sol, le garçon avait été éjecté de la voiture, il soupira, revoyant les yeux grands ouverts de Luke. Une larme coula sur son visage, encore, mais cette fois ce n'était pas la douleur. Il tendit ses mains vers sa jambe, stupide instinct de survie, et tira dessus.

Il ne retint aucun des cris, des jurons quand son corps s'effondra dans le mauvais sens, même pas le sanglot qui le prit. Son mal de tête revint immédiatement, la nausée avec. Il ne put se retenir longtemps et rendit le peu de ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Il tenta de ramper, mais les débris de verre sur le sol s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Il s'arrêta, maintenant allongé sur le sol, dans la carcasse, fumante, inquiétante de la voiture. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne et pourtant. Il ferma les yeux et resta là.

Pourquoi tenterait-il de se sortir de là, il n'était même pas sûr qu'on le sauverait… Il garda les yeux fermés, en repensant à Gibbs et toute l'horreur qu'il avait lue sur son visage. Gibbs avait cru l'enfant et c'était fait avoir, ça n'arrivait jamais… Ils étaient sa faiblesse, petits visages innocents... Une odeur d'essence envahit ses narines, mais il ne bougea toujours pas, il n'avait plus la force.

Il se laissa divaguer dans le flot d'images, le gamin toujours, il se revoyait tirer, l'expression froide de l'enfant se transformant en terreur, il revoyait le sang envahir ses petites lèvres et le tremblement de son corps, sa chemise pleine de liquide rouge. Il le vit encore s'effondrer dans un bruit trop léger.

A ce moment-là il avait laissé tomber son arme, le coup l'avait frappé en même temps, il avait tué l'enfant comme il avait tué son âme, sa foi. Et celle de Gibbs les avait certainement quittés à cet instant, il espérait qu'il n'avait alors rien vu… Lui avait préféré mourir que de tuer le gamin, il n'avait pas réagi, il était déjà trop tard… Il ne voulait plus se battre non, pas pour vivre avec cela, non…

Mais l'image d'une douce brune lui vint à l'esprit, Keats, Keats et son doux regard, Keats, bien plus saine que la plupart d'entre eux, nécessaire pour construire quoique ce soi de sa vie, qu'allait elle faire de lui maintenant ? Il frémit alors que d'autres larmes passèrent le barrage. Il était seul dans un désert à attendre la mort, alors qu'elle l'attendait surement, emplie d'inquiétude, prête à tout pour lui. Et si elle savait ? Si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourtant à cet instant il avait envie de la voir, de l'avoir dans ses bras pour qu'elle prenne soin ses maux, efface ces brûlures, et ces images de sa tête…

Il ouvrit les yeux alors, le soleil se levait doucement. Une flamme apparut sur l'avant de la voiture, s'il voulait la voir, il fallait faire vite. Un autre joli visage traversa son esprit, mais il l'effaça immédiatement, il ne fallait pas penser à elle, elle ne serait pas là, elle ne pouvait rien. Il tira alors sur le sol, avec ses mains maintenant ouvertes, peu importe. Il rampa comme il put, la douleur était atroce.

Il tourna quelques instants le visage, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, le souvenir de la jeune fille violemment ballottée dans la voiture lui revint. Il se figea, posant ses yeux grands ouverts sur le corps sans vie de l'adolescente. Ce qu'il vit lui confirma ce qu'il avait vu, son cou était plié d'une façon trop étrange pour qu'elle puisse encore être en vie, il n'avait aucun doute. L'image était terrible, mais elle ne faisait que se rajouter à celles, indélébiles, qui avaient envahi son esprit.

Il se traîna plus rapidement quand des flammes plus violentes, trop chaudes, le sortirent de sa stupeur. Il s'éloigna comme il put mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La voiture explosa en d'innombrables morceaux, dans un brasier si chaud qu'il crut étouffer. Les flammes emportèrent alors avec elles tous souvenirs de la fille, tout espoir de ne pas se faire repérer aussi. Il était trop faible pour fuir, pour partir où que ce soit.

Aucun débris ne l'avait touché, heureusement, quelques brulures avaient cependant pris place sur ses bras, et un bout de sa jambe. Il ne pleurait plus, cet instant de faiblesse l'avait quitté, pris par la détermination, ou était-ce de la résignation ?

Il n'avait aucun intérêt à fuir, alors il se tourna sur le dos, et s'allongea là, prêt à observer le lever du soleil, prêt à attendre, peu importe ce qui viendrait.

Il observa le ciel de longues minutes, et se permit de fermer les yeux, pour un peu de repos. Il était épuisé.

Il repensa immédiatement à Keats, ça lui permettait d'oublier le reste, quelques instants. Il pensa à Abby, et Mcgee, mais immédiatement il se voyait leur annoncer la mort de Gibbs et le petit garçon revenait. Il préférait profiter du silence nouveau, du vent un peu frais.

Un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, réflexe, instinct il ne savait pas mais il aurait préféré lutter. Le soleil était caché, par une silhouette tremblante, tordue. Il reconnut le regard, plein de haine, et de larmes. Le garçon…

« Tu l'as laissé mourir ! » Il tenait à la fille, plus qu'a Luke, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. Son regard était révélateur, plus explicite qu'une autre parole. Il n'hésitait pas non plus sur le sort qui l'attendait. Il était là debout, au-dessus de lui, une arme tendu, bientôt écrasée sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es un tueur d'enfants, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un tueur d'enfants ! »

Il était enragé, il allait le tuer... mieux valait en finir.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en sers comme arme ! »

Le regard du garçon passa de la colère à la folie. Il enfonça l'arme plus fortement et Tony dut grimacer, un os craqua mais il retient toute plainte.

L'enfant aurait du tiré, il était sur le point de le faire, il avait fermé les yeux attendant l'impact, et pourtant rien ne se produit. Il leva les yeux vers son bourreau et ne vit rien d'autre que des yeux vides, écarquillés. Quelques secondes après, peut-être moins, il s'effondra, un trou béant dans le crâne.

Devenait-il fou ?

Il se redressa rapidement et regarda autour de lui, rien. Il ne pouvait se lever, et pourtant il voulait savoir. Il attendit, seule possibilité qu'il avait depuis qu'il était là. Puis un point apparut au loin, grandissant rapidement, une voiture, surement avec un sniper. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, espérant de tout son être qu'il s'agissait des Américains.

Mais ce n'était pas un de leur véhicule, ou quoi que ce soit d'Américain, et ça ne le rassura pas. Il serra les poings, une nouvelle douleur était née depuis que l'autre avait appuyé son arme sur lui, sa respiration était difficile, il avait bien peur de comprendre pourquoi. Son mal de tête était toujours là, apaisé par d'autres sentiments, mais son esprit n'était pas clair. Il ne bougea pas.

La voiture étrange, bien que visiblement renforcée s'arrêta à coté de lui. Il attendit de longues secondes avant que quelqu'un ne sorte. Surement était-il épié par les vitres teintées.

Finalement, un homme sortit, et l'espace d'un instant il crut qu'il allait exploser de rire, douloureusement, les nerfs avaient pris le dessus. Le destin se moquait de lui, s'amusait à le torturer, surement le méritait-il ? Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser faire, les forces lui manquaient. Les pas accélèrent à coté de lui, surement soudainement inquiets. Il ferma les yeux, peu importe.


	3. Shadow

**Merci pour vos commentaires, mais pour répondre à l'un d'eux : Non Tony n'a pas pris la place de Gibbs, il s'agit seulement de ma version de la suite, dans l'idée que le garçon, Luke, était prêt à tirer une troisième fois.**

* * *

On le secouait, quelqu'un essayait de le tenir éveillé, pourquoi ? Il grogna, puis ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Il était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la grosse voiture, qui bougeait bien trop d'ailleurs. Sa vision était trouble, et il n'entendait pas les choses clairement, mais il se souvint immédiatement de l'homme qui l'avait trouvé dans ce fichu désert.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Ça phrase était sortie de sa bouche d'une façon qui l'alarma lui-même.

"C'est à moi de vous poser cette question je pense, agent Dinozzo." Tony ne répondit pas, l'observant de façon septique.

« Je vous sauve les fesses. »

Il sourit doucement et ferma à nouveau les paupières.

« Non, non, non ! Je vais vous donner de l'eau, mais il faut garder les yeux ouverts, vous avez eu un mauvais coup à la tête. »

Dinozzo soupira mais écouta les "ordres". Il ne se retint pourtant pas de soupirer. Il accepta la gourde que lui tendit l'homme et soupira à nouveau, de soulagement quand il sentit le liquide dans sa gorge.

Il souffla quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur l'homme.

« Adam… vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que le Mossad a à voir avec mon sauvetage ? »

L'homme sourit et sembla s'intéresser à sa jambe.

« Le directeur Vance nous à demandé de l'aide, vous avez fait un sacré remue-ménage là-bas, valait mieux vous sortir discrètement du pays. »

Remue-ménage ? Il parle de quoi ? De la mort de Gibbs ? Ou de l'enfant qu'un Américain avait tué devant toute une foule ? Il sentit l'amertume grandir en lui, il ne supportait pas la mine si joyeuse de l'israélien, ses acolytes ne s'étaient même pas retournés, ils se contentaient de rouler, un peu trop brusquement à son gout. Et alors que l'homme voulut observer les brûlures sur ses bras, il les recula d'un mouvement brusque. Adam le regarda et soupira. Il était fatigué.

« Okay, vous verrez ça avec les médecins. » Il l'observa quelques instants. « Mais ne vous endormez pas. »

* * *

Il n'avait pas tenu, pas complètement, du voyage il n'en avait vu que des bribes, les secousses, des bruits, des paroles. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était endormis ou avait simplement perdu de sa lucidité, mais il s'était vu plongé dans le marché. Il avait certainement crié ou marmonné tout le long, il avait crié sur le garçon de partir, l'avait supplié, il avait vu la mère de Dorneget, furieuse, honteuse, il avait vu Gibbs et ce regard terrible, cette peine, tournée vers lui, il avait vu Keats en larmes, elle ne comprenait pas.

Il avait alors supplié, supplié de ne pas être laissé, là, seul, supplié Gibbs de rester, rien n'était cohérent, même pas le visage de Ziva bien trop sombre qui l'implorait de ne pas partir. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il reste là ? Elle avait un regard plus doux… Et puis il avait fermé les yeux, elle était partie, remplacée à nouveau par Gibbs et ce regard, il voulut pleurer, mais là où il était, il ne pouvait pas… Puis le noir avait envahi sa vision, ses pensées et tout s'était arrêté.

* * *

Quand il avait à nouveau ouvert les yeux, encore, il savait cette fois qu'il ne rêvait plus. Où serait-il cette fois? Dans sa prison irakienne, le désert ? Non, le lit était bien trop douillé, il ne faisait pas assez chaud… Il ouvrit les yeux, inquiet, curieux.

En quelques secondes il reconnut les bipes caractéristiques, l'odeur, il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Il s'aventura alors à regarder autour de lui. La salle était vide et il se sentait déçu, qu'espérait-il au fin fond de ce qu'il déduisait, à la présence du Mossad, être Israël. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, et l'espace d'un instant il préféra sa prison irakienne. Les hôpitaux lui rappelaient la preste, les aiguilles et un tas d'autres mésaventures.

Il se sentait faible, trop faible, et la canule fixée sur son nez montrait qu'il n'était pas en bon état. Il soupira et ne bougea pas, pouvait-il seulement. L'espace d'un instant il s'était senti bien, instant trop court, car rapidement le garçon lui était revenu à l'esprit, il avait tué un enfant, innocent ? Tous les enfants étaient innocents quand on ne se servait pas d'eux, non ? Il passa une main sur son visage, tirant sur quelques fils, espérant effacer l'image des yeux trop jeunes, trop éteins… Il assimilait, doucement, plus clairement, trop clairement.

En observant la salle autour de lui à nouveau, un poids s'abattit sur lui. Il était seul, au milieu de nulle part, et Gibbs ne viendrait pas pour lui, Gibbs était parti, il ne savait pas si quelqu'un viendrait, surement étaient-ils en situation de crise. Il savait à cet instant que ses yeux étaient surement trop rouge, mais il n'avait plus envie de pleurer, non, il ne se sentait pas en droit de fléchir, plus maintenant.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se précipita pas pour voir quel médecin ou agent Israélien viendrais pour le déranger. Il aurait voulu faire semblant de dormir mais il avait réagit trop tard, alors il se résigna et observa l'intrus.

Il se figea cependant sur place en observant la douce ombre avancer vers lui, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de lumière pour la reconnaître.

« Bonjour Tony. »

Ziva. Les cheveux plus courts, un visage plus doux, comme dans son hallucination, et un sourire étrangement timide sur ses lèvres, trop poli.

Il ne réagit pas, trop fatigué pour encaisser cette nouvelle apparition. Il l'observa et elle lui sourit, pour de vrai cette fois. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois réveillé. »

« Réveillé ? » Sa voix était sèche, plate. Il se força à sourire maladroitement pour rattraper le coup. Ça ne l'aida pas, le visage de l'israélienne s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Ils ont dû t'opérer hier, tu étais proche de l'hémorragie interne, à cause des côtes, tu avais perdu connaissance ». Il grimaça et concentra son attention sur les tuyaux sur ses mains.

« Les médecins étaient inquiets, mais ils ont dit que tout devrait aller bien maintenant. »

Il l'observa puis fixa sa jambe, aller bien ? Ne savait-elle rien ?

« Du moins avec un peu de repos. » Il l'observa, attiré par ses paroles, elle observait elle aussi sa jambe.

Elle le fixa alors, sentant surement son regard. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas alors pendant de longues secondes. Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et à ce qu'il comprenait il allait devoir lui annoncer que Gibbs était mort. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer encore les paupières, cette pensée était trop dure, elle lui brûlait les yeux, lui coupait le souffle.

« Tony ? » Elle était inquiète, il l'entendait dans sa voix, et par réflexe, pour l'apaiser, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était proche maintenant, sa main sur la sienne, son regard cherchant le moindre signe de douleur sur son visage. Il frissonna au contact et observa leurs mains, un sentiment étrange s'insinuait, se mélangeant avec d'autres plus sombre, il se perdait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Sa question était neutre, sans rancune aucune, il la pensait simplement en train de voyager, ou dans une simple maison plus loin…

« Le NCIS a demandé au Mossad de sauver un de leurs agents, quand Adam a su que c'était toi, il m'a contacté. »

Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa, avec une certaine dureté dans le regard. «Il savait où te trouver… »

Elle ne réagit pas, mais il vit une lueur vaciller dans ses yeux. Un vieux sentiment réapparut en lui, la jalousie ? Non… C'était simplement la même histoire qui se répétait, la même incompréhension, toujours le mauvais timing. Il soupira et elle s'en aperçut.

« Les choses ont changé. » Il l'observa quelques secondes mais ne dit rien, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Elle se recula pour chercher une chaise et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Tony ? »

Il fut surpris, et la regarda de longues secondes, elle ne savait rien. Elle dut lire en lui, elle le pouvait, encore.

Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai quitté le Mossad Tony, je suis seulement là parce que Adam m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien… Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.»

Il vit un doux sourire s'étirer sur son visage, il la sentait soulagée. Peu importe le temps passé, il aurait fait de même.

Seulement en repensant à sa question les images revinrent, brutalement, nombreuses. Il tenta de ne pas flancher devant elle, de rester stoïque, mais à son air inquiet il n'en était rien.

Il se força à sourire, encore et chercha les bons mots.

« Je suis venu avec Gibbs et la mère de Dorneget. »

Il la vit froncer les sourcils. « Tu es le seul à avoir été sauvé. »

Il la regarda intensément, durement, comprenait-elle. Il vit alors ses yeux briller, oui, ses mains s'agiter ensemble, oui elle comprenait.

« La mère de Dorneget ? » Elle détournait le sujet, trop brutal pour l'instant, elle jouait son jeu habituel, assimiler les choses doucement pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Dorneget a été tué, par des terroristes, des enfants plutôt à qui on avait… » Laver le cerveau. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'image de Luke lui revenant trop rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, n'observa pas sa réaction, il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait frappé par l'image, écrasé. Les mots étaient trop réels, les images il avait tenté de les enfuir, encore et encore, mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche et emplissaient la salle.

« Tony ». Sa voix était tremblante, comme lui, maintenant, trop faible. Il serra les yeux plus forts, il ne voulait pas qu'elle entre la dedans.

« Le gamin a tiré sur Gibbs, deux fois, et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et sa respiration devint laborieuse, oh oui il réalisait. Il voulait qu'elle parte, il ne voulait pas que son monde entre dans ces images, ces instants, ça ne devait pas se lier à sa vie, non. Et même s'il en était sorti, il n'avait pas oublié.

« Tony ? » Sa voix était plus alarmante, elle avait attrapé sa main, pour le rassurer, pour se rassurer, elle comprenait, alors pourquoi voulait-elle entendre. Il voulait sourire, évidemment, elle voulait l'entendre. Il ferma les yeux, pour s'éloigne un peu, juste un peu.

« Je ne me souviens pas du reste, mais Gibbs ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, j'ai pourtant empêché le gosse de tirer une troisième fois » Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait eu deux morts inutiles, dont l'une par sa faute. Il ne dirait pas tué, pas qu'il avait tiré, mais elle comprendrait, et reconnaîtrait peut-être le monstre qu'il voyait en lui en ce moment. « Luke… Gibbs perdait trop de sang. Joanna a disparu, les marines l'ont emmené et je me suis pris un trop gros coup sur la tête.»

Il la vit reculer, des yeux indéchiffrable, noyé dans trop de sentiment. Ça le blessa, sa fuite, la distance soudaine. Était-ce à cause de lui ?


	4. Smiles

Elle était sortie, trop d'informations brutales, un retour en arrière trop rapide. Elle avait surement oublié tout cela, rejeté la violence, la mort, comme elle l'avait souhaité… Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie, mais elle était, maintenant, certainement plus saine que la sienne.

Il profita de l'instant de silence, essaya de remettre ses idées au clair. Revoir Ziva n'était pas une chose à laquelle il s'était préparé, et avec ce qui venait d'arriver ça ne semblait pas assez réel. Il soupira, profondément, passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Ses cotes tirèrent un peu, mais il s'en fichait, la douleur n'était pas physique.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Ziva ne pouvait pas avoir encaissé, pas si rapidement. Une inquiétude le prit, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas d'un Adam, d'un agent, alors quand il vit le fin visage qu'il connaissait par cœur entrer il ne put qu'être soulagé. Toutes les tensions accumulées s'effondrèrent, et s'il ne s'était pas contenu il se serait effondré sur elle.

« Tony ! »

Oh, il vit aussi le soulagement dans les yeux de Zoé, ses sourcils serrés, ses yeux si tristes. Il ne la retint pas quand elle fondit sur lui pour le serrer, au contraire il n'attendait que ça.

« J'ai cru qu'ils ne te trouveraient jamais ... »

Il la serra plus, une main dans sa nuque, son visage dans son coup, humectant la bonne odeur, le réconfort. Il ne savait pas réellement de quoi elle parlait, mais voulait lui répondre. « Je suis là Zoé. » Il voulait la rassurer, qu'elle ne tremble plus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis elle ramena ses jambes pour s'installer à ses côtés, tout en reculant, pour mieux le voir. Ses mains si douces se posèrent sur son visage, elles étaient chaudes, si chaudes qu'il se rendit compte que la sensation lui avait manqué.

« Ils ont dit que tu irais bien. »

Il lui sourit, évidemment. « J'irais bien dès que nous serons à la maison. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et posa un baiser, doux, simple sur sa bouche.

« Tim et Ducky sont venu avec moi, il a insisté pour voir ton médecin. »

Il l'a vu froncer les sourcils, elle avait vu le trouble qui l'avait traversé. « Abby et Ellie sont restées avec Gibbs. »

Il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté, l'espace d'un instant. Gibbs était rentré ? Il ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait pas, l'avait-il vraiment sauvé ?

« Gibbs ? »

Il la vit baisser les yeux quelques instants, observant leurs mains serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Tony, sais-tu seulement ce qui est arrivé ? »

Il secoua la tête, et elle soupira, son regard si doux toujours posé sur lui.

« Les militaires ont réussi à sortir rapidement Teague de la ville, mais pour toi et Gibbs ça a été plus compliqué. La foule était furieuse après… »

Elle ne finit pas la phrase et il ne résista pas au besoin de détourner le regard. Il fixa le plafond à la place, essayant d'éteindre la brûlure derrière ses yeux.

« Tony, tu n'avais pas le choix. » Sa voix était dure, sure, et sa main sur sa joue, il ne résista pas à l'envie de la fixer, de chercher si elle disait vrai, croyait à ses paroles. Il ne vit aucun doute dans ses yeux, mais une tendresse, incroyable. Il n'y avait là aucun dégoût, ni compréhension, compassion, qu'amour, il sentit un poids énorme s'envoler, au moins il ne serait pas seul.

Elle l'observa inquiète quelques instants puis repris son histoire.

« Quand ils ont réussi à se frayer un chemin, tu n'étais plus là. Gibbs lui était dans un état critique, ils l'ont ramené en urgence, il ne va toujours pas bien Tony, il est dans le coma, mais les médecins gardent espoir, il… »

« Il est à Washington ? » Il la coupa, n'ayant retenu que le fait qu'il n'était pas mort dans ce marché sordide.

« Oui, entouré des meilleurs médecins. C'est pour ça que Ducky est venu. ».

Il lui sourit, sincèrement cette fois, l'observant comme ébahis, une joie, un soulagement s'emparant de lui. Elle avait cette chose, dans son regard, alors si doux, sur son sourire fin, oh elle avait cette chose dont il avait besoin, cette sorte d'innocence, de tendresse infinie qui n'avait pas été obstrué par un quelconque malheur. Cette chose s'insinuait en lui pour noyer la douleur, la cacher. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas souffert dans sa vie, mais elle n'était pas du Ncis, ou du Mossad. Il ne pouvait imaginer être heureux dans sa vie sans un regard pareil, il était une drogue, qui le réchauffait, le soutenait. Il soupira et l'attira contre lui, elle ne réagit quelques secondes, résistant le temps de comprendre, puis il sentit ses mains, tracer des cercles dans son dos, son souffle et quelques murmures dans son cou.

Il se recula et revêtit son parfait costume de Tony, son sourire, celui qu'il avait envie d'être à ce moment, celui naturel qui voulait revenir au galop.

« J'ai hâte d'y être aussi. » Elle le regarda avec soulagement, et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ton père t'y attend, il était très inquiet. »

Tony rit, doucement, provoquant une quinte de toux qui inquiéta zoé, mais il posa une main sur la sienne. « Tu as dû cohabiter avec mon père ? »

Elle le regarda, une étincelle rallumée dans ses yeux. « Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça… ». Elle grimaça, ce qui ne le fit sourire que plus. Il leva sa main pour pointer son index sur son visage, tapotant le bout de son nez. « Vous mentez très mal, agent Keats. »

« Tony… » Elle sourit, feignant d'être vexée. « Je le trouve charmant, c'est juste que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, vous étiez prêt à vous entre-tuer, cette fois tu avais disparu au fin fond de l'Irak. »

Il vit un éclair de douleur dans son visage, ses traits s'étaient crispés l'espace d'un instant.

« Hey, Pussy… » Elle grimaça encore, et lui offrit un sourire triste. « Je suis désolé… ce sont les risques.. »

« Je sais. » Elle l'avait coupé trop rapidement, trop sèchement. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond, essayant de refouler les larmes qui montaient. « C'est juste que… j'ai eu si peur. » Elle le fixa à nouveau. « Je ne pensais pas que… » Elle secoua la tête et ne finit jamais sa phrase.

« Que ? » Elle serra les lèvres, et le regarda quelques instants, cherchant ses mots, il le savait, l'a connaissait. « Je ne pensais pas que je serais bouleversée à ce point. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu pensais être soulagé qu'on se débarrasse de moi ? ». Il sourit mais sa blague ne passa pas. Elle le frappa doucement sur le bras et le foudroya du regard.

« Bien sûre que non, mais… Je crois que je me suis enfoncée dans cette relation bien plus que je ne le pensais. » Elle lui sourit et attrapa à nouveau sa main.

« Madame Keats êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me dire, très maladroitement que vous…. » Il allongea la fin de sa phrase, un sourire moqueur, attendant qu'elle finisse. Elle fit la moue et le fixa plus intensément. « Je pense que je vous aime Spider, mais je me demande bien pourquoi ! »

Elle sourit quand il l'attrapa pour l'allonger sur son lit. Il tenta de feindre une attaque, mais à ce moment elle était bien plus forte que lui. Il rit, quelques instants, écoutant l'écho du sien, si doux, si bon pour ses oreilles. Elle resta allongée et se tourna face à lui, se calmant, chacun, se fixant.

« Zoé Keats, sache que tes mauvaises manières et ta terrible méchanceté sont une bénédiction pour moi. » Elle le fixa, doucement, et il ne bougea pas non plus. Son regard exprimait tant d'amour, tant de satisfaction. Il n'avait peut-être pas pu lui dire la même chose, mais chacun savait que ça viendrait, il le pense, comme elle lui avait dit une fois, il était très complexe. A cet instant aucune terrible image, aucun remords ou doute ne traversa son esprit. A cet instant il ne pensa plus à Gibbs, ou à l'Israélienne dans le couloir, qui pourrait apparaître à chaque instant...


	5. Dual

**Merci pour vos commentaires! Ça m'a reboosté ! Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la finir moi même, mais je suis habituellement une grand fan de TIVA ! j'apprécie Zoé, mais on verra, Ziva me manque.**

 **L'histoire est en deux phases dans ma tête, la deuxième on verra beaucoup plus Gibbs. En tous cas, encore merci!**

* * *

Finalement personne ne les avait dérangés. Zoé s'était endormis dans ses bras, puis il l'avait suivi dans ceux de Morphée. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil sans cauchemar, revigorant, apaisant. Seulement, quand il s'était réveillé elle n'était plus là. La panique l'avait pris, il ne sait trop pourquoi, l'espace d'un instant il n'avait su dire si tous ces souvenirs, peu importe lesquels, étaient issus d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Les images s'étaient alors entrechoquées, mélangés pour ne former qu'un vacarme, un poids insupportable dans son crâne. Il était alors resté assis de longues secondes, reprenant son souffle, essayant de se résonner. Il fixa une tache au mur, étrange tache qui l'aida à canaliser son angoisse. S'il n'avait pas peur de tousser comme un malade mourant de la peste, il aurait ri de sa bêtise…

Il sourit quelques instants et observa la salle autour de lui. Il voulait sortir, mais impossible de marcher. Heureusement un imprudent avait laissé une chaise dans la salle, malheureusement il l'avait logée au fin fond de la pièce. Tony grogna et chercha un objet, n'importe quoi pour attraper cet engin de malheur…

L'entreprise avait duré presque 30 minutes, 30 minutes d'équilibrisme, d'acrobaties, de risques insensés pour se retrouver là, assis dans sa chaise, son pied, maintenu droit par l'attelle, posé sur son carrosse, adapté. Il transpirait, et sentait une douleur, certainement masquée par un peu de morphine, naître dans sa jambe. Tant pis, il avait vraiment envie de faire un tour, peut-être même de prendre un peu l'air.

Il commença à faire rouler l'engin un peu maladroitement, zigzagant aux premiers coups, puis atteint la porte. Il ne pensait pas qu'une porte pouvait être un tel obstacle. Gérer sa jambe encombrante et la porte qui s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur était un calvaire.

Une fois dans le couloir les choses se firent encore plus compliquées, l'air était plus lourd et il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu trop essoufflé pour son état. Il resta quelques instants, hésitant entre la gauche et la droite. Des points de suture sur son torse le tiraient, il les sentait à présent.

Il céda pour la gauche, l'instinct, le hasard ou la fièvre qui lui faisaient croire qu'il avait les mêmes pouvoirs magiques que Gibbs, il ne savait pas.

Il longea le couloir, évitant le regard interrogateur de certaines infirmières. Au bout il prit à droite, et ses yeux se firent plus grands quand il vit le distributeur. Des Chips, il avait envie de Chips, de coca, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui remplir le ventre et lui rappeler un peu de son Amérique natale.

Il avança, plus vite cette fois, il était à la limite de sourire, une langue pendante, les bras tendus jusqu'à son festin. Mais non, il pouvait encore se contenir.

Il arriva devant l'objet merveilleux, guettant ses trésors à travers la vitre. Il y avait des chips, une marque étrange, tout comme le « cola ». Il soupira et fixa les différents articles proposés. Son regard longea les objets, les couleurs pour se stopper sur un reflet, son reflet. Il fixa ses traits, tirés, son air étrange. Il observa ses yeux, il y avait quelque chose, de plus sombre, de moins verts, ce n'était pas ses yeux, il y avait cette lueur terrible, cette innocence, non ce n'était pas ses yeux, c'était...

Il sursauta, réalisant où avaient couru ses pensées, ou il avait échoué, dans son délire, non il ne pouvait le fuir. Il avait fait un bon, ou plutôt sa chaise avait volé en arrière, quelques centimètres plus loin.

« Tony ? »

Son souffle avait été coupé, il ne le réalisa que quand il essaya de se retourner vers la voix. Ça lui pris quelques secondes, il dut fermer les yeux se concentrer, jeter les souvenirs un peu plus loin. Il se retourna alors, se forçant à sourire devant le regard inquiet de Ziva.

« J'avais un petit creux. » Elle le regarda, septique. Elle était là, accoudée à une grande table, un café fumant posé dessus.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais le droit de sortir de ton lit. » Il fronça les sourcils et la fixa quelques instants. Une douceur émanait d'elle, un calme incroyable. « C'est toi, miss David le crâne dure, qui me dit ça ? ».

Elle lui sourit, avant d'attraper son café et s'approcher. « Tu voulais quoi Tony ? » Il la regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle fit alors un signe de tête, vers quelque chose derrière lui, le distributeur, oui ! Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'objet.

« J'avais espéré avoir des Cheetos. »

Elle sourit et s'approcha du distributeur, il observa sa démarche sure, douce et apaisante. Elle y introduisit quelques pièces et tapa sur quelques touches. Elle savait quoi prendre, évidemment.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, attendant le verdict final, saurait-elle satisfaire son besoin de malbouffe ? Il l'observa alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui, un objet dans sa main, un regard si profond, une conversation silencieuse dont ils avaient le pouvoir. Il voulut rire, mais une voix, terrible et autoritairement charmante résonna au bout du couloir.

« Tony Dinozzo ! Est-ce que je peux savoir quelle idée stupide vous a traversé pour penser pouvoir vous évader de votre chambre sans que ça ne paraisse étrange ! »

Une furie nommée Zoé accourut, paniquée, énervée. Et l'espace de quelques instants il sentit une petite déception dans le fond de son esprit, seulement quelques instants. Il ravala ce sentiment improbable et sourit à sa bien-aimée, là aussi brièvement, Oh non, il n'avait pas réalisé assez vite, n'avait pas compris à temps ce qui allait se passer là. Il n'était pas prêt aux présentations, aux malaises et malentendus que cela allait impliquer.

Il dût pâlir, fondre il ne sait pas, mais la fureur avait disparu des yeux de Keats. Il se força à sourire un peu plus, elle sembla moins furieuse.

« J'avais un petit creux. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant certainement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, puis s'approcha très proche. Elle lui sourit et allait ajouter quelque chose quand un bruit, un raclement de gorge attira son attention, hors de sa vision, il en profita pour fermer les yeux et grimacer.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent trop longues, il soupira puis se retourna, avec son plus beau masque, il n'avait aucune envie de montrer sa gêne, du moins il essaierait.

« Bonjour ? ». Zoé l'avait devancé, un regard interrogateur, son sourcil levé tel l'agent bien entraîné qu'elle était.

Ziva semblait impassible, du moins, certainement aux yeux de Zoé, mais il voyait son trouble.

« Bonjour » Elle se força à sourire, le sourire le plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Ziva. C'était si étrange, inconnu qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer avec une grimace étrange. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui tendit un paquet orange. « Tiens, tu les aimeras ceux-là. »

Elle lui avait plaqué un peu trop rapidement le paquet sur son épaule. Il l'attrapa, la regardant avec le même regard étrange, puis se retourna vers Keats.

« Zoé, je te présente Ziva David, elle était… »

« Ta coéquipière, oui je sais. » Cette fois il avait les deux sourcils en l'air. Zoé arborait son plus beau sourire et avait tendu sa main vers Ziva, pourtant elle avait parlé trop vite. « Je suis contente de vous rencontrer. »

Ziva était raide, trop raide, il le savait. « Ziva, je te présente Zoé. » Il n'alla pas plus loin, trop compliqué, pas le bon moment. Keats le remarqua, il l'aperçut à travers la teinte un peu trop triste de ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça, et sa main, naturellement et sans prévenir s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Elle lui sourit, doucement, c'était à peine perceptible, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Ziva avait un regard étrange, un éclair traversa ses pupilles et quelque chose d'étrange remua en lui. Cette chose était trop lointaine, trop enterrée pour que ça n'aille plus loin, il ne voulait pas recommencer ce combat, il était bien trop fatigué. Il soupira ne sachant pas quoi dire, Zoé le sauva, du moins…

« Abby a appelé McGee, Gibbs est stable pour l'instant, mais il ne s'est pas réveillé. » Il la toisa quelques secondes, savourant la compassion dans ses yeux, pour un poids lourd écrasa son estomac, il se retourna, alarmé, vers Ziva.

« Heu Ziva, ce que je t'ai dit avant… » Juste que Gibbs était mort, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est bon, j'ai croisé McGee avant, il m'a tout raconté. »

Zoé ne comprenait pas réellement et semblait bien trop touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle feint de ne pas s'en soucier, et il décida de faire celui qui y croyait. Ce serait plus simple, pour le moment. Il se concentra sur Ziva, cette peine dans ses yeux, elle n'était pas seulement là à cause de lui, mais aussi à cause des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il se doutait alors que les choses avec McGee n'avaient pas été faciles, la seule question était pourquoi ?

Il soupira, fatigué et se concentra à nouveau sur Keats qui le fixait maintenant. « Où est-il ? »

« Il règle quelques détails, les papiers, ce genre de choses… »

« Bien. » il ferma les yeux ne sachant pas réellement où il voulait en venir, à part sortir de cette conversation…

« Je crois que je devrais retourner à ma chambre. » Il regarda Ziva, avec un regard indéchiffrable puis se tourna vers Zoé. « Tu peux chercher une infirmière pour qu'elle m'aide avec ça ? »

Il montra le tas de fils emmêlés qui lui tirait la peau là où ils étaient reliés à son bras, déjà trop rougis.

« Je devrais te ramener d'abord. »

« Non c'est bon.» Il avait été trop vif, trop rapide.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, alternant les sourcils froncés avec une telle incompréhension dans ses yeux. Puis elle partit sans un mot, sans certitude.

Il la regarda tourner dans l'angle, puis se concentra sur l'autre femme à ses côtés.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste la nouvelle recrue ? »

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire qui se voulait doux sur son visage. « Non, elle n'est pas dans l'équipe, ta remplaçante est blonde, un peu boulimique, mariée. » Détourner la conversation, superbe technique… qui ne fonctionne que très rarement. Il tomba sous le regard lourd de Ziva. Elle essayait de ne pas être jalouse, non elle n'en avait pas le droit.

« Je t'ai attendu presque deux ans… » Il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de se justifier.

« Je sais. » elle le coupa rapidement, le fixant avec des yeux maintenant trop brillants. « McGee me l'a bien fait comprendre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il aurait besoin de parler au geek, sérieusement.

« Ziva, tu l'as dit toi-même, les choses ont changé, Adam… » Elle le coupa posant sa main sur son épaule, le stoppant presque trop violemment. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

« Je parlais de moi Tony, Adam savait où me joindre simplement parce que j'avais décidé de ne plus me cacher ou de fuir comme je le faisais. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, un long instant. Non il ne voulait pas retourner là-dedans, les choses devaient être plus simples maintenant, les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, ces complications étaient partie avec elle, cette implication trop profonde, cet attachement trop dangereux pour lui.

Il se redressa trop sure de lui, prêt à jouer le jeu, à la libérer.

« Je suis content pour toi Ziva. » Les mots étaient trop froids, le ton trop acerbe, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne dit plus rien, il l'observa longuement puis recula. Il observa son regard si triste, si loin maintenant, et aurait voulu la serrer, lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais à la place il fit rouler son siège un peu plus loin avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner.


	6. Collusion

L'infirmière était venue et avait un peu grondé, mais zoé n'était plus apparue. Il avait encore merdé, patrimoine maudit des Dinozzo.

Il s'était endormi, rapidement. Son escapade de la journée et la confrontation incroyable l'avaient épuisé. Et maintenant, les seules images qui naissaient derrière ses yeux n'étaient qu'horreur et souvenirs de ce jour. Il s'était endormi bien trop embourbé dans de drôles de pensées pour y échapper. _Dans ses rêves Gibbs était mort à ses pieds, il essayait de le sauver, encore et encore mais en vain. Et puis il se réveillait brutalement, les yeux pleins de reproches. « J'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas Dinozzo, tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré mourir ?! » Il le regarda, perdu, aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je n'aurai jamais fait ça ! »_

 _Et là il fermait les yeux, pour la dernière fois. Aucun mot, aucun bruit ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge, pourtant il aurait voulu hurler, il aurait voulu le supplier, mais il ne fit rien._

 _C'est alors que Luke apparut, dans le coin de la chambre, son arme tendu vers lui, prêt à faire feu._

 _« Ne fais pas ça… » il le supplia, sortant subitement de sa léthargie._

 _« Tu ne peux rien y faire ! » et le coup partit._

Il se réveilla dans un bon, trempé de sueur, les mots refoulés sortir de lui, trop forts, trop animal. Deux mains attrapèrent ces épaules. Il tremblait, gesticulait avant de s'en rendre compte. On le secouait, on lui parlait. Ce n'était pas Zoé, ni Ziva, il frémît et ferma les yeux, quelques instants. « Tony ?! ». Il ne bougea pas, de longues minutes, essayant de réorganiser le flot de pensées qui l'assaillaient.

« Tony.. » Cette fois son ami murmurait, inquiet, mais en connaissant par cœur son ami.

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa. « McGee ? ». L'homme lui sourit, pleinement, ouvertement, il était heureux de le voir, comme lui.

Il avait certainement une mine affreuse, un air étrange mais McGee ne broncha pas, il le fixa calmement, attendant qu'il se calme. Son corps sembla l'écouter, à l'exception de sa respiration, focalisée sur l'étroitesse des lieux, les odeurs, non il n'en voulait plus.

Il observa tout autour de lui, la chaise était à nouveau trop loin.

« Je dois sortir McGee ». Il commença à s'agiter, connaissant maintenant la technique pour attraper le maudit objet.

« Tony… je ne suis pas sure…. » L'homme était debout, immobiliser par sa réflexion.

« Tu m'aides ou je me débrouille tout seul ! » Il avait crié les mots, un peu trop violemment, mais McGee resta stoïque, toujours aussi compréhensif. Il resta bloqué encore quelques secondes, puis s'élança vers la chaise les épaules basses, sous le poids de l'inquiétude, les gestes rapides, comme s'il allait se faire prendre.

« Tu te souviendras que je n'étais pas d'accord. »

« Bien sûre McPleurnichard. » Encore trop dure, mais tant pis. McGee approcha la chaise roulante du lit et attrapa rapidement Tony avant qu'il ne se ru lui-même dessus. Il le sentait à ses gestes trop frénétiques, trop dans l'urgence, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

McGee sembla hésiter quand il le saisit et que lui ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

« Je veux juste faire un tour, tu sais à quel point j'adore les hôpitaux. ». Il le vit soupirer, mais comprendre…

Alors il commença à marcher vers la porte, ils sortirent discrètement dans les couloirs. Il y avait moins de regards étranges, il n'était pas seul. Quand ils atteignirent l'ascenseur il se sentit déjà mieux, moins étouffé. Tim ne dit plus un mot, certainement perdu entre la colère et la pitié, il n'aimait pas ça.

Quand ils franchirent la porte d'entrée il crut s'effondrer tant la bouffée d'air frai lui fit du bien. Ce n'était pas son air de Washington, mais ça ferait l'affaire. McGee continua à avancer jusqu'à un petit parc. De là, il le plaça à coté d'un banc et se jeta dessus. « Tu es content maintenant ?! »

Il sourit à l'air bougon de son ami. « Oui, c'est bien mieux. »

Tim le regarda, septique et silencieux quelques instants puis soupira. Tony se rendit compte alors de l'air fatigué qu'il portait, ses cernes sous les yeux, son teint gris. Ils avaient tous traversé quelque chose de difficile et il pouvait être sure que McGee avait tout fait pour le trouver.

« Tu l'as vu ? » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question, et pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, il est sur qu'il comprendrait. Il l'observa immobile quelques instants, puis le vit relever la tête, regardant un point devant lui.

« J'ai été un peu brusque. »

Tony pouffa une micro seconde puis regarda le même point, de la nostalgie s'installant en lui. « Elle s'en remettra, elle est forte. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je lui ai dit. » McGee n'avait pas bougé, mais lui s'était retourné vers lui, pour l'observer, ses traits étaient tirés, plus dure, concentré certainement dans cette fameuse conversation.

« Tu es un ours en peluche Mc Roideselfes. » Il ne sourit pas, ne broncha pas et Tony abandonna l'idée de l'humour.

« Elle comprendra… » il le vit secouer la tête, sortant doucement de sa léthargie, puis il croisa enfin son regard.

« Tu as eu le droit à ton adieu, je comprends que ce soit toi, elle a appelé Gibbs, mais moi je n'ai rien eu, j'ai dû faire avec sa disparition soudaine. J'ai dû m'occuper d'Abby parfois et te faire changer mon papier peint, Tony… » Il secoua la tête visiblement trop fatigué. Lui ne parla pas, ne voulant pas couper son élan.

« Je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça, je comprends, mais j'imagine aussi ce que tu lui as dit là-bas, et la plupart du temps je ne comprends pas que ce n'ait pas suffi, on était sa famille ! »

Un silence lourd tomba, il ne dit plus rien, et lui, attendit qu'il se calme, qu'il se retrouve dans ses mots, sa déclaration.

« Parfois je la comprends… Elle voulait juste fuir tout ça. » Il avait parlé, sincèrement à son ami, essayant de le récupéré dans sa colère et son incompréhension.

Tim se retourna vers lui, étonné.

« Elle voulait arrêter de côtoyer la mort, les drames… » Il soupira. « Ça ne s'est jamais arrêté, Dorneget, Gib… » Il s'arrêta, trop tardivement et soupira tout en passant une main sur son visage. « Je ne m'y fais pas. »

Il se retourna vers son ami pour retrouver cet air inquiet sur son visage. « Gibbs ira bien. »

Il se voulait convaincant il le voyait, mais pour lui tout cela n'avait encore rien de concret. Il fallait changer de sujet, tout cela était encore trop sensible.

« Elle a rencontré Zoé. » Il vit un air étrange, presque de l'humour sur le visage étonné de McGee et pendant deux secondes il se vit lui jeter quelque chose à la tête. McGee rit rapidement.

« Ne m'en veux pas, j'imagine juste la scène. »

« Tu penses que c'était amusant ? » Il essayant d'avoir l'air vexé, essaya.

« Pas pour toi non, pour moi certainement. »

Il se mit alors à sourire, sincèrement et regarda à nouveau devant lui. Il sentit le sourire trop présent de son ami, oui la situation aurait tout l'air d'être comique s'il n'y avait pas tout le reste.

Quand ils eurent décidé de rentrer il tomba sur un Ducky en colère. Le docteur n'aimait pas que ses patients lui filent sous le nez, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'ailleurs…

Le furieux Ducky s'était vite transformé en ce vieu grand père chaleureux, soulagé et heureux de le voir.

Tony avait senti un grand réconfort à le revoir, encore plus quand il lui annonça qu'ils pourraient partir pour l'hôpital de Bethesda dans l'après-midi. Il s'en réjouit, quelques instants puis les adieux, qu'il allait devoir donner, encore, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Une certaine colère s'insinua en lui, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui dire que les choses avaient changé, maintenant. Oh non il ne voulait pas s'étendre dessus, ce serait trop difficile et ça ramènerait trop de choses à la surface. Il aurait préféré fuir à cet instant.


	7. Mercy

Ils partiraient dans moins d'une heure, et depuis son excursion dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, à part McGee, personne n'était revenu. Il n'avait plus revu Zoé, et commençait à s'inquiéter, il imaginait déjà ce qui pouvait se promener dans son esprit et surtout ce qui ne devait pas s'y trouver.

L'intéressée apparue 30 minutes avant le départ, timidement ou froidement il ne savait pas. Elle entra dans la chambre sans trop de mots et s'approcha trop raide. Il soupira et l'observa, sans ciller, sans douter.

« Zoé… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Elle le stoppa d'un signe de main et secoua la tête.

« C'est mon jeu ça, d'habitude, je croyais qu'on devait l'éviter. »

Elle soupira et fit un tour sur elle-même, guettant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Quand elle reposa son regard sur lui il était inquiet, et trop triste.

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui s'était passé avec… Ziva. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Elle le fixa septique.

« Je n'en suis pas si sure. »

Il l'observa triturer ses cheveux et lutter pour garder son habituelle assurance, il sourit doucement.

« Il y a eu quelque chose… entre moi et Ziva. Mais c'est terminé, et ça l'était déjà avant que je te rencontre. »

Elle le toisa, les bras alors croisés devant elle. « Et la scène dans le couloir. » il lui tendit la main, espérant qu'elle s'approche, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il soupira et regarda ses mains quelques instants avant de se recentrer sur leur conversation.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de deux ans, il y a des choses qu'on ne s'est jamais réellement dites, et qui font que les choses sont comme ça entre nous. »

Les paroles n'avaient pas aidé, elle sembla encore plus se renfermer.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant Zoé, pas pour moi. » Elle le fixa et il la vit s'adoucir, elle l'avait cru finalement, alors qu'il n'était pas sur de le faire lui-même.

« Je te promets que… » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est toi que je voulais voir en me réveillant, je n'ai même pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être là, ne l'ai pas demandé. »

Il secoua la tête et l'observa. Oui il avait eu besoin d'elle, il avait eu besoin qu'on ait foi en lui, de douceur et de tout ce qu'elle amenait à sa vie. « J'avais besoin de toi ce matin, et hier, et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait bougé pour s'approcher. Il l'observa se mouvoir doucement, puis elle fut devant lui et saisit sa main. « Je ne veux plus te perdre. » Il sourit à la tournure étrange de sa phrase et serra à son tour sa main.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Zoé. »

Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui, douce, tendre. Il la serra, l'approcha encore plus, fermant les yeux dans la chaleur de sa nuque, oui, il aimait l'avoir là, alors pourquoi cette sensation étrange s'insinuait-elle encore en lui ?

* * *

Ils étaient tous aux portes d'embarquement d'un avion réservé par le Mossad, surement voulaient-ils les voir partir rapidement. Lui était dans sa maudite chaise à attendre qu'on le pousse vers les portes, sous un ventilateur dont il appréciait l'air frai. Ducky était en train de parler à un infirmier, McGee et Zoé, qui semblaient se rapprocher un peu plus, revenaient doucement du petit magasin où ils étaient allé chercher de l'eau. Il les observa revenir avec un sourire, ça lui plaisait, cette entente, cette symbiose promise dans leur groupe.

Il n'avait plus vu Ziva, plus une trace d'elle et il doit avouer qu'il en était peiné. Il ne pensait pas que leur second adieu serait si froid, si banal. Il laissa cette pensée de côté, tant pis, il voulait rentrer, voir Gibbs, respirer, Abby et Bish...

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants profitant de la solitude soudaine. Il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment qui le rendait fou, la déception, la culpabilité amplifiée à chaque mauvaise pensée. Il avait haï être seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital et là, à l'air libre, il aurait pensé aller mieux. Seulement, il s'apprêtait à affronter un retour dans son pays, proche de son patron dans le coma, qui lui reprocherait surement ses fautes... Tout cela sans pouvoir saluer Ziva, une dernière fois.

Il observa Zoé s'approcher de lui, elle avait gardé ce sourire et lui tendait maintenant une bouteille d'eau. Il la remercia silencieusement et attrapa sa main.

Un bruit de talons, qui massacraient le sol se fit alors entendre dans l'aéroport presque vide à cette heure. Un bruit de valise qu'on traîne trop rapidement résonna et il se sentit soulagé, les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

Il la vit alors, débarquant à l'autre bout du couloir, après un virage parfaitement négocié. Ziva, les cheveux attachés, des vêtements légers, souples sur son corps. Ils auraient droit à leurs adieux finalement. Il sourit doucement quand elle s'approcha, tout en serrant la main de Zoé, pour la conforter dans l'idée qu'il ne pensait pas à d'autres choses.

« Ziva ! » Ducky était le premier à réagir. « Nous avions peur de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir. »

Elle regarda Mcgee, puis lui. « Je n'en étais pas sure. » Le ton était dur, mais plutôt droit, il n'y avait pas d'amertume.

Il la regarda étonné, et ne put percevoir la réaction de Tim. Elle sourit devant eux, une boule au ventre poussa en lui, attendant l'instant étrangement perturbant.

Elle s'approcha de McGee, ce regard si enfantin, innocent quand elle était au prêt de l'homme qu'elle appréciait tant et devant qui elle pouvait se dévoiler. « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Il fut surpris et l'observa, étonné. Il sentit Keats serrer son emprise.

Ziva n'avait pas l'air sure d'elle, et l'espace d'un instant il éprouva de la tendresse pour elle.

« Je voulais , si vous êtes d'accord… » Elle ressembla à McGee, quand il était perdu dans ses mots, l'espace d'un instant et il voulut sourire. « Je souhaitais venir avec pour voir Gibbs, au cas… » Elle stoppa sa phrase, personne ne voulait entendre la fin, ou même l'imaginer.

Ducky sourit. « Bien sûre ziva. » Sa voie transpirait sa douceur naturelle. Elle se retourna alors vers McGee avec si peu d'assurance qu'il n'aurait jamais cru la voir ainsi. L'homme hésita quelques instants puis s'approcha d'elle pour la saisir dans ses bras.

« Gibbs aura besoin de tous ses proches. » il crut voir Ziva trembler, et vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand elle recula et dévoila des yeux trop brillants, ses joues trop humides. Il se retourna alors vers Zoé et fut surpris de la voir sourire, tout petit sourire, plein de compréhension, de résignation, mais c'était déjà ça. Il pressa alors doucement sa main et capta son regard. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa une bise sur sa joue avant de le pousser dans l'avion.

* * *

Ils l'avaient laissé entrer, seul en premier lieu. il avait perçu que ça avait été dur pour Ziva, mais elle s'était effacé.

Il était maintenant là, abandonné dans la salle assombrit par la nuit. Seules quelques lumières colorées, issues des différentes machines, donnaient un peu de lumière à la pièce. Il y avait aussi ce silence terrible, coupé par le son de la machine qui l'aidait à respirer.

Il était resté longtemps juste devant la porte, à observer la scène, la lumière bleutée et trop froide, le visage de l'homme trop blanc, les machines trop nombreuses. L'espace d'un instant il voulut hurler, mais il écouta rapidement sa raison.

Alors il s'approcha doucement, observant les bandages, sachant exactement où chaque balle l'avait touché. Chaque balle tirée par ce garçon… Il ferma les yeux et s'arrêta devant le visage de Gibbs. Tout fut soudain trop violent, trop lourd pour lui. Il revit le petit garçon, trop petit dans ses souvenirs, étendu sur le sol, se vidant de toute vie, par sa faute. Il ressentit sa certitude, quant à la disparition de son patron, à la mort de son mentor. Il ressentit un coup violent dans sa poitrine, la culpabilité explosant en lui, il aurait du savoir, il aurait dû éviter tout cela.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, sentant l'humidité naissance. « Je suis désolé patron, j'ai tout foiré… »

Gibbs ne bougea pas, évidemment, il n'y avait pas de miracle là. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et posa son front sur le métal froid du lit, veillant à ne pas toucher son patron, à ne pas être plus proche.

« Je suis désolé, et j'emmerde ces fichues règles, elles n'ont sauvé personne là-bas ! »

Il repensa alors à l'accident de voiture et aux deux autres gamins presque trop grands pour être pardonnés et pourtant encore trop innocents pour oublier ce qu'on leur à fait croire. Il retint un sanglot, un cri, il ne sait pas, mais il retint cette plainte qui avait voulu sortir. Il agrippa la barre du lit et attendit quelques instants, il voulait se calmer effacer les images, profiter de la proximité de Gibbs, vivant, sans trous visibles dans son corps et tout ce sang…

Au bout de longues minutes, il se recula, et observa encore l'homme quelques instants. Il observa la pâleur, l'air paisible, trop serein...

Il serra alors les poings, fermant les yeux pour supprimer, l'espace d'un moment, tous souvenir. il se retourna sans plus un regard, trop presser soudainement de retrouver sa chambre, Keats, et de laisser la place aux autres.


	8. Nostalgia

Deux jours étaient passés, et il n'était plus retourné voir Gibbs. Il passait beaucoup de temps dehors, ne supportant plus la chambre. La plupart de ces minutes étaient passées avec Keats, ou une Abby hystérique, au bord des larmes, mais si apaisante quand elle se reprenait. McGee venait parfois, après le travail, il fallait qu'ils gèrent le bureau comme il pouvait, Tony voyait bien que le jeune homme fatiguait. Bish l'aidait, elle était passée avec Jake, puis seule plusieurs fois. Son naturel et sa bonne humeur étaient toujours une bonne chose, il l'appréciait beaucoup, elle lui apportait des tonnes de "cochonneries" et il se doutait que Zoé appréciait une autre présence féminine.

Ziva n'était pas passé, et il comprenait, où essayait. Il savait qu'il la verrait encore, mais pas tout de suite. Il aurait aimé savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Gibbs, mais n'avait finalement pas posé la question. Il avait juste compris qu'elle avait croisé Jimmy et victoria, et que les choses s'étaient merveilleusement bien passées, mais personne d'autre ne l'avait plus vu. Elle devait surement exercer ses pouvoirs de ninja la nuit. Mini-Jimmy était maintenant assez grande pour venir le voir à l'hôpital, et il doit dire qu'il avait savouré la visite rocambolesque de papa gâteau et sa petite fille.

Mais à cet instant il était seul, Zoé reviendrait certainement dans quelques minutes, il l'avait supplié, pour avoir une pizza, elle avait résisté, tenté de détourner ses pensées de mille et une merveilleuses façons, mais il n'avait pas lâché. On ne sépare pas si facilement un Dinozzo de son idée de festin, surtout quand il est à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'il s'agît d'une pizza !

La solitude l'avait alors frappé, il se rendit compte que depuis deux jours, chaque seconde avait été habitée par des visiteurs ou un sommeil exigeant. Il fronça les sourcils, observant la salle qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir, la télé qui tournait en boucle sur une chaîne de vieux films, bons films dont il n'avait étonnement pas fait attention. Il resta quelques instants ébahis devant les images qu'il connaissait par cœur et soupira. Ces films étaient une échappatoire habituellement, mais là, il y avait trop de choses en suspens, qui sans une bonne occupation, risquaient de s'effondrer sur lui.

Il décida de faire un tour, encore, zoé le tuerait, mais tant pis. De plus, depuis la veille, il était autorisé à se déplacer et une chaise avait été, miraculeusement, gentiment, posé à coté de son lit. Une atèle plus légère avait été placée, il n'avait rien de cassé. En fait on lui avait expliqué qu'il avait une luxation. Ils avaient eu peur de trouver des complications, de devoir opérer, mais elle avait été réduite à temps. Il soupira, tout cela voulait dire arrêt de travail, congés forcés, médicaments, ennuie et d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser.

Il glissa son fauteuil jusqu'au bout du couloir et réalisa qu'il ne savait pas ou aller. Il soupira alors qu'une idée lui traversa la tête, se transformant en besoin.

Il tourna à droite, saluant une infirmière au passage. Il arriva devant la chambre, celle de Gibbs et hésita quelques secondes. Il toqua, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela, que son geste était peut-être ridicule. Il soupira et entra, aucune réponse ne lui était parvenu, il était seul.

Il glissa, habillement, plus à l'aise maintenant, vers le bord du lit, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il sentit une sorte de soulagement, en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus aussi désespéré. Il soupira et observa son patron, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis la dernière fois, évidemment. L'air était moins pesant, le vent entrait par la fenêtre ouverte sur une belle journée, rien n'était sombre, rien n'était caché dans le noir...

« Hey boss, je me demandais si tu n'étais pas en manque de café ? » Il sourit, et observa autour de lui. « Je devrais peut-être t'en ramener un, ton corps doit tellement être accro qu'il réagira peut-être à l'odeur. »

Le silence qui répondit à sa réplique fit perdre à l'instant toute son humeur.

« Ok… » Il regarda autour de lui et attrapa la télécommande. « Je pourrais peut-être trouver le film le plus terrible à la télé, je sais qu'à part les Western tu n'es pas très… » Il s'arrêta, presque déçu. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait peu de chances de le voir se réveiller. « Il me suffit peut-être juste de parler. » il avait baissé la tête à chaque mot, attrapant son visage dans ses mains. Il continua son triste monologue sans relever la tête.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu pouvais penser, tu as toujours apprécié les gosses, et … Ça doit être… décevant ? Entre la fillette psychopathe et ce garçon… l'année a été particulière... » Il grimaça et releva les yeux, il tremblait, il le savait, son corps luttait contre lui, contre son obstination à laisser tout cela bien au fond de son crâne.

« J'espère juste que tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait ça… » Parce qu'ils étaient une famille ? Qu'il avait la stature du père qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu. Et là, il réalisa, peut-être avait-il perdu tout cela.

Il voulut faire demi-tour, abandonner, mais quelque chose l'agrippa, la main de Gibbs était collée, serrée sur son poignet.

« Où sont-elles ? » Il avait un regard terrible, plein de rage et d'angoisse, de folie. Il le sentait serrer sa poigne, commençant à lui broyer le poignet.

« Patron ? » Il avait parlé doucement, essayant de ne pas brusquer l'homme, essayant de le faire revenir dans leur monde.

« Où sont-elles ! » Il avait hurlé ces mots, laissé tomber une larme, de fureur ? Il s'était mis à hurler, en même temps que les machines qui mesuraient sa fréquence cardiaque.

Il le lâcha violemment, le faisant reculer de quelques centimètres. Il hésita à chercher quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait se convaincre de laisser Gibbs comme ça. Alors il s'approcha et tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, il ne pouvait faire plus de sa chaise.

« Gibbs ! » Il soupira de frustration, il ne pouvait rien faire de là. Il hésita, un court instant puis se hissa sur sa jambe valide, grimaça et s'agrippa directement au lit pour rester bien en équilibre. Mais la fureur de Gibbs était inhumaine, animale.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de mes filles. » Tony grimaça et appuya fermement sur le torse de Gibbs, loin de sa blessure, pour le plaquer sur le lit.

« Elles ne sont pas là ! »

Il avait crié pour couvrir le bruit, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Tony savait cependant très bien de qui parlait Gibbs, il l'avait su tout de suite.

« Vous mentez. » La fureur dans les yeux de Gibbs se transforma en une rage noire, et il se redressa violemment, agrippant le tee-shirt de Tony de ses deux mains, serrées.

« Elles sont morte ! »

Gibbs le fixa, se figea et quelque chose dans ses yeux avait changé. Il n'y avait plus que détresse, et misère dans ce bleu. Et l'espace d'un instant tout sembla s'effondrer dans son visage. Il crut qu'il allait hurler mais ses mains quittèrent le tee-shirt froissé et il retomba sur le lit, doucement.

Seulement le contrecoup déséquilibra Tony, l'étrange léthargie dans laquelle il avait été plongé quelques secondes l'avait déconnecté de la réalité. il tomba, vacilla pour s'étaler sur le dos, de tout son long, sur le sol. Il grimaça, mais ne bougea pas. Il n'avait certainement rien, il n'avait pas réellement mal, non. La seule raison qui le poussait à rester là était l'image frappante de ce regard, celui de son patron, plein de détresse, contrastant avec flagrance avec celui de Luke, si froid, terrible.

Il tremblait, le sol était froid, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il avait été impressionné par la réaction de Gibbs, par le monde dans lequel il l'avait attiré l'espace d'un instant.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte mais il n'y prêta pas d'attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vît l'infirmière et un médecin s'agiter autour de Gibbs. Il se redressa doucement pour observer la scène, peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait aidé, il n'était pas sur.

Il regarda l'agitation, hagard, puis le médecin se retourna vers lui, vers eux, ceux derrières lui. Il souriait, c'était bon signe, mais quelque chose de trop froids s'était emparé de lui. le docteur s'approcha avec le même sourire, sans tension, plein de soulagement…

« Il s'est rendormi mais il n'est plus dans le coma, il va bientôt se réveiller. »

« C'est super ! » C'était Abby, juste à coté de lui. Il l'observa de profil, elle observait le lit aussi, des étincelles brillaient dans ses yeux. Ils étaient beaux à voir ceux-ci.

Elle ne resta pas là et se précipita dès qu'on lui laissa la place. Il observa la scène silencieusement, comme s'il n'était pas là...

« Ça va Tony ? »

Il se retourna vers Ziva, qui tenait toujours une main sur son épaule, il ne dit rien et se reconcentra sur le lit. Ziva aussi était captivé, dans la salle flottait un sentiment de joie… S'il oubliait cette chose sombre qui amplifiait en lui.

La main le secoua et il se retourna à nouveau vers elle. « je vais bien. » Il désigna Gibbs d'un mouvement de la tête, comment aurait-il pu en dire autrement. Mais elle ne sembla pas dupe.

« Je vais te ramener dans la chambre. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement. Elle l'aida à se remettre sur la chaise, heureusement il ne portait plus ces horribles blouses qui en dévoilaient temps.

Ils retournèrent à la chambre en silence et il réussit à se remettre seul sur son lit.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Elle sembla hésiter, mais attendit sa réponse.

« Non… Mais merci. » Il était sincère, trop sincère. Elle le fixa étrangement puis commença à sortir de la chambre.

« Ziva ? » Elle se retourna vers lui mais ne fit pas d'autre pas. Elle ne dit cependant rien, attendant la suite.

« Tu as fait quoi, toi pendant tout ce temps ? »

Elle lui sourit doucement, surement soulagée de la presque neutralité de sa question. Il avait besoin d'être apaisé, entendre des choses qui n'appartenaient plus à son monde.

Ziva s'approcha alors de la fenêtre, regardant dehors quelques instants, puis se retourna vers lui. « J'ai un peu voyagé, en Europe, en Asie, puis j'ai rendu quelques visites à ma tante. » Elle ne put retenir le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je me suis installée à l'orangerai, j'ai profité de ce que m'avait laissé mon père. » Il la fixait, se remémorant des endroits qu'il avait parcourus pour la trouver là-bas.

« Et puis j'ai rencontré des gens, je me suis fait des amis. » Elle soupira et observa la salle vide. « Puis récemment, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de construire quelque chose de plus concret. »

« Tu avais déjà décidé que tu allais revenir ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fixa, le regard tremblant. « Je n'ai jamais décidé de revenir, et je ne suis pas revenu. »

Il hocha la tête. Evidemment, elle avait toujours peur. « J'ai eu du mal à me faire totalement à cette idée, c'est pour cela que je demande. »

Un silence lourd tomba, et elle replongea dans sa contemplation. « Elle a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. » Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa sourire. « Je parle de Zoé. »

Il ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant, à quoi jouait-elle ?

Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se courber d'un côté et fixa ses mains, sourire un peu gêné et en même temps moqueur, ça ne la regardait plus. Il sentit une colère gonfler en lui, pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, mais il l'enfuit et la regarda calmement.

« Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. »

« Vous être ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, et n'osa pas relever la tête tout de suite ne sachant pas si elle le fixait ou non. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir désolé ? Ou coupable ?

Il la fixa alors, elle était concentrée sur lui, étudiant certainement ses réactions.

« Quelques mois. »

« Tu approches d'un record. » Elle souriait, elle avait le droit. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait jeté le seul coussin qu'il possédait.

« J'ai déjà failli tout foutre en l'air, une histoire avec mon père… »

Elle sembla intéressée quand il mentionna Sénior, ou faisait-elle semblant. Il sourit et détourna l'espace d'un instant la conversation déroutante.

« Je devais organiser son mariage ! » Il voulut rire devant les grands yeux qu'elle avait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais pas s'il avait prévu de t'envoyer un carton mais de toute façon elle l'a quitté ».

Elle grimaça. « Je suis désolée pour lui. »

Il secoua la tête quelques secondes. « C'est pour moi que tu devrais l'être, il a failli emménager dans l'appartement du dessus. » Elle sourit, une certaine nostalgie s'installant sur ses traits, elle pensait certainement à d'anciens temps, à son père, à eux, qui sait. l'ambiance devint plus légère, et ils se fixèrent calmement quelques instants.

« Je crois que çà pourrait être quelque chose de sérieux, du moins j'en suis sure... » Il grimaça, face à elle , ça ne sonnait pas juste.

Un silence tomba, elle avait compris. Elle allait prononcer d'autres mots quand la principale concernée entra dans la salle, rapidement, deux cartons dans les mains. Les deux se retournèrent vers elle.

« Oh, désolé, j'interromps quelques chose ? » Au son trop faux de sa voix il comprit tout de suite. Elle avait surpris la conversation, il le sentait, le voyait à ses yeux pétillants, il avait quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sure. Surement s'était-elle sentit comme une intruse et avait préféré couper court, il la connaissait par cœur…


	9. kids

Il était resté seul avec Zoé quelque temps. Ziva avait réussi à formuler une excuse et était partie, discrètement. Lui et Zoé n'avaient pas parlé autant, n'étaient pas partis dans leur petit jeu de séduction, d'affection habituelle, mais elle avait ce regard étrange posé sur lui. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se tramait, se glissait dans la tete de Tony, bonne ou mauvaise. Au final elle l'avait embrassé sur le front, souri comme elle savait le faire et lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait aller au travail, régler quelques petites choses. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer en lui annonçant que son père allait venir d'une minute à l'autre, quelle surprise.

Il lui sourit et la laissa fuir. Son père ? Cela prouvait bien que leurs relations avaient changé, quelques années plus tôt il mourrait de la peste et se trouvait bien heureux de ne pas le voir, ou plutôt, essayait de s'en convaincre.

Et pourtant Senior arriva, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé, un peu comme un petit garçon qu'on allait rassurer.

Habituellement, et étrangement, c'était le rôle de Gibbs, mais les choses étaient trop différentes, trop complexes à cet instant.

« Junior ! » L'exclamation se voulait enjouée, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son visage, de la vieillesse, de la rudeur, l'homme semblait avoir été dévoré par l'inquiétude, le manque de sommeil était frappant.

Anthony s'approcha, il le sentait maladroit, que voulait-il ? Finalement il n'hésita pas longtemps et il fut surpris de se retrouver dans les bras de son père, et de ressentir un sentiment qu'il avait oublié depuis ses 8 ans. A cet instant il était le petit garçon que réconfortait son père, celui qui avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux et n'avait pas perdu toute légitimité.

Oh, il eut envie de rester cramponné là, mais il ne le montra pas, il eut cette impression que sa mère pourrait être là, que rien n'avait changé…

Anthony s'éloigna, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « J'espère que ce genre d'escapade ne vous arrive pas trop souvent. » Il lui sourit, et attrapa le paquet que son père lui tendait, curieux.

Il ouvrit doucement la boite et sourit. « On essaye d'éviter ce genre de situation habituellement. »

Senior observa l'objet et lui sourit. « Je l'ai retrouvé en faisant mes cartons, pour le déménagement… »

Il tendit les doigts vers l'objet brillant, douce chaine qu'il avait connue il y a longtemps. L'instant était étrange, surréaliste. Comment en quelques minutes pouvait-il se retrouver dans un passé qu'il avait tant essayé de refouler, et pourquoi se trouvait-il être si réconfortant.

Il y avait une petite chaine, petite et dorée qui lui rappelait un autre collier. Au bout il avait reconnu le petit pendentif en forme d'ange, encore si brillant. C'était l'objet fétiche de sa mère, il pensait qu'elle avait été enterrée avec. Il observa son père, ne comprenant pas comment ce collier pouvait ressortir maintenant.

« elle voulait que tu l'ais Junior, elle pensait qu'il pourrait te protéger. » Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il valait certainement mieux ne pas demander.

Il replongea son regard émerveillé sur l'objet et sourit, il revit sa mère le portant, jouant avec continuellement, et chaque trait qu'il pensait avoir oublié lui revinrent, comme si elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Il se retourna vers son père et reposa l'objet à coté de lui, il s'émerveillerait plus tard.

« J'ai entendu que Gibbs était réveillé. » Il frissonna mais garda contenance. « Oui, il va bien. »

Senior sembla soucieux et s'installa sur la chaise a coté de son lit. « Et toi ? »

Il le regarda surpris, par le ton grave dans sa voix, et l'attente derrière cela, voulait-il des confidences, si crues, si brutes.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa. « ça ira. »

Senior sembla soupirer et son regard se fit plus profond, incroyablement perçant. « Junior, j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, tu as disparu deux journées entières dans un pays dont nous connaissons tous les horreurs par la télévision, et ce garçon. »

Il trembla, frissonna il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas non. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que mon équipe est… »

« Je ne te parle pas de ton équipe, ni de Gibbs ni des autres, je parle de toi Tony. »

Il ferma les yeux, et ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes. « Je n'ai pas envie de… »

Anthony ne le coupa pas, et attendit avec une patience qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Puis il perçut, le regard compatissant, le visage doux et triste à la fois, de l'inquiétude ?

Il grimaça, voulant alors simplement le rassurer. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, tout ira bien. »

Il vit son père soupirer, et abandonner, il l'espérait définitivement.

« On m'a dit que tu sortais demain. »

Tony se força à sourire. « Oui, demain, c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Alors pourquoi ce sentiment étrange en lui, cette peur insolite ? Il fixa son père essayant de rester droit, de garder le masque.

Senior lui sourit et se leva, posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. « Je passerais demain alors, voir si tout se passe bien. »

Il lui sourit et le laissa sortir. Il était étrange d'avoir son père autour de lui, agréable mais dérangeant à la fois…

* * *

Elle entra dans la salle, doucement, de peur de le réveiller. Il était là, un faux air paisible sur son visage, ses cheveux un peu plus gris, son visage un peu plus vieux. Elle avança jusqu'à lit et chercha autour d'elle de quoi s'asseoir.

« Ziva… »

La voix la frappa en plein cœur, douce et fragile à la foi. Cette voix lui rappelait tant de chose, le manque qu'elle avait ressenti ces deux années.

Elle se retourna et lui offrit un doux sourire, sincère.

« Oui, je suis là Gibbs. »

Il sembla sourire, oui sembla, car ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas, seule l'expression dans ses yeux changea.

Elle tira la chaise qu'elle avait perçue plus loin et s'installa.

« J'ai été mise au courant, et je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps. »

Elle lui sourit doucement mais il la regarda, étrangement, de ce regard transperçant dont-il était maitre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

Elle le regarda surprise, mais elle ne laissa pas son trouble transparaitre.

« Je pensais que tu serais content… »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. » Il soupira, et ne lâcha pas son regard. « Tu avais fait le bon choix en t'éloignant de tout ça. »

Depuis quand était-il aussi pessimiste sur ce qu'ils faisaient, depuis quand était-il aussi sombre ? Quelque chose d'important se jouait à ce moment, elle le sentait.

« Tu aurais voulu faire le même ? »

« Avant non. »

Elle soupira et l'observa, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahi. « J'ai guéri, j'ai appris à séparer ces choses de celles que je voudrais être maintenant. Loin du NCIS, cependant, j'ai fait mon temps…»

Il l'observa, une lueur paternelle dans ses yeux. « Je suis content pour toi Ziva. »

« Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne te vois pas sans le Ncis, sans l'équipe, Abby, McGee, Tony. » Elle vit un voile étrange passer à l'évocation de ce dernier nom.

« Toutes les personnes que vous avez aidées… »

Il se redressa un peu, une colère envahissant son regard. « Je n'ai pas réussi à aider un gamin, je l'ai laissé me tirer dessus et il est mort ziva ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais encore apporter au NCIS ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa la main immobile de son ancien patron. « Ta famille a besoin de toi. »

Le même trouble qu'elle ne comprenait pas le traversa, elle le perçut à ses traits, à la tension dans son visage.

Elle secoua la tête et regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la télévision. « Il est tard, je repasserais demain. »

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de détourner le regard. Elle l'observa, debout, quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qui se tramait, puis se retourna pour sortir. Elle avait cette douleur en elle, cette impression que quelque chose d'important s'effondrait, et que peut-etre, si elle n'était pas partie, les choses auraient pu etre différentes.


	10. Rejection

Il était rentré depuis quelques jours, Abby était passée, elle lui avait apporté des lasagnes et des tas d'autres choses. Zoé était souvent là, et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait la présence de toutes ces personnes, seul il dérivait, comme chaque soir…

Son père était passé, deux fois. Il avait eu le droit à un bon repas, une bonne bouteille de scotch en cadeau, la seconde fois à un café. C'était quelque chose de nouveau mais d'appréciable, il y avait cette chaleur entre eux qui n'avait jamais existé avant.

Il n'avait pas revu Gibbs depuis la drôle de nuit où il s'était réveillé, ni Ziva, ni McGee, ils étaient certainement trop occupés.

Lui se retrouvait dans son appartement, à ne pas faire grand-chose, on le nourrissait, on l'occupait, il avait ses films.

Il soupira, ce soir comme tous les soirs, il était là dans son salon, avait réussi à s'installer dans le canapé, devant un film. Zoé dormait, lui n'y parvenait pas. Elle s'en rendait doucement compte, mais attendait de voir si ça allait s'arranger. Elle était douce, et restait avec lui quand il s'endormait en plein après midi dans le canapé, mais çà ne durait que quelques heures.

Mais ce soir les choses étaient plus compliquées. Elle était juste à côté dans le lit, trop endormie pour comprendre. Il se retrouvait devant un écran silencieux, la bouteille offerte par son père devant lui, sur la table basse. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il hésitait, un verre dans la main, c'était la solution de facilité, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Seulement, elle était là, juste à côté, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça. Il soupira et regarda le brillant du verre dans la lumière de la télévision. Des images l'empêchaient de dormir et quand il s'endormait les cauchemars le réveillait, il désespérait, épuisé, fatigué de ce qui se passait. Il posa brutalement le verre et recula dans son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas avec Keats juste à côté.

C'était un grand jour, Gibbs était en convalescence à l'hôpital et McGee venait le chercher pour aller lui rendre visite. C'était un grand jour en apparence, sur son visage, car au fond de lui un sentiment plus sombre, plus craintif avait pris place. Il avait peur, peur de revoir Gibbs, peur de découvrir que l'homme n'allait pas bien, que l'homme le jugerait. Il avait passé une semaine à la maison et n'avait pas pu dormir, pas put fermer les yeux plus de quelques heures. Il revoyait Gibbs et le garçon, et la culpabilité en lui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il avait même repensé à Jenny et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il ne faisait pas son travail ou ce que Gibbs lui demandait, lui enseignait… Il avait tué le garçon que Gibbs avait sauvé au prix de sa vie, pourtant il l'avait sauvé. Il avait sauvé le vieil homme, et ce point lui apportait une sorte de soulagement.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il espérait que son patron, toujours si bon l'aiderait à faire la part des choses, lui dirait, peut-être que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il a bien agi…

Il secoua la tête, sortant de sa léthargie en entendant Tim lui parler. Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur du grand bâtiment, il venait de terminer son propre contrôl.

« Tony ? »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune homme, combien de temps avait-il été perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui sourit alors.

« Oui McCurieux ? »

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et il savait qu'il avait volontairement changé de sujet.

« Abby a dit qu'elle sera là. » Tony sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'idée de faire un gâteau, je ne peux plus courir pour l'instant ! » il se tapa le ventre.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre doucement, Gibbs était en train de parler, avec Ziva… Elle riait doucement et l'homme souriait, c'était étrange. Abby était dans le coin, à arroser une des nombreuses plantes qu'elle avait apportées.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais eu tellement de mal à te faire offrir ce chapeau, Ziva… » Abby avait l'air joyeuse, tout semblait féérique, pourquoi ça ne le soulageait pas ?

Et elle l'aperçut, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. « Tony ! ». Il ne put l'empêcher de bondir et de lui foncer dessus, Abby n'avait jamais écouté ses avertissements. Néanmoins il sourit, il était bon d'avoir la jeune gothique dans ses bras. Elle resta là longtemps et il observa Ziva, qui lui souriait doucement.

« Bonjour Tony. » Il lui sourit pour réponse, montrant de ses mains son incapacité à se déplacer avec Abby sur lui. Elle sourit un peu plus et il la vit observer Gibbs étrangement.

Il laissa Abbs se détacher et reculer pour l'observer.

« Tu as une mine affreuse ! ». Elle avec un regard maternisant, qu'il n'appréciait que rarement.

« Merci Abby. »

Il se retourna alors vers Gibbs, l'homme le fixait étrangement. « Hey boss. ». Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint et la salle sombra dans un froid terrible. Gibbs détourna même le regard après quelques secondes et fixa celui d'une Ziva plutôt perplexe. Personne ne dit rien à ce sujet et ce fut pire que tout. Il observa Abby ouvrir puis fermer la bouche, pour finalement parler de ses plantes. Lui n'entendit plus rien, il avait sa réponse. Le regard que Gibbs lui avait offert en avait dit assez long sur la situation. Il n'y avait pas de colère, mais ce même regard étrange, cette même déception que quand Luke avait tiré. Il observa Abby, parler d'une façon qui n'était pas naturelle, il observa Tim s'approcher du lit pour donner quelque chose à Gibbs, et Ziva l'observait lui, avec un regard indéchiffrable, il ne voulait pas le lire.

Il resta là longtemps, certainement, sans bouger, sans écouter, perdu dans sa stupeur, puis sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains se mirent à manœuvrer l'engin qui le portait, il glissa en arrière, par la porte, et sortit. Il entendit les pas derrière lui, il s'en doutait, mais n'en prit pas compte, il voulait sortir.

Il avait l'impression que le nuage sur lequel il s'était caché, l'espoir que Gibbs comprendrait qu'il l'avait sauvé, s'effondrait, doucement, douloureusement. Il n'y avait plus de doute quant à la culpabilité qui sentait croître en lui, plus de doute quant au sort qu'il se donnait.

Il se retrouva dehors, à aspirer l'air comme s'il avait été sous l'eau bien trop longtemps, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il se noyait. Il paniquait, voulait hurler alors qu'il réalisait. Sa respiration avait suivi sa fureur, son désespoir et il essayait maintenant de se calmer avant d'exploser. Des passants l'observaient étrangement et passaient, certains voulurent s'arrêter mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il avait déjà avancé bien loin des grandes portes, sur le parking, entouré de voitures.

« Tony ? ». Ziva, elle était là inquiète devant lui. Elle voulut s'approcher, faire quelque chose, mais il recula, se refusant à cela. Elle répéta son nom, et posa cette fois ses deux mains sur son visage. Elle le força a la regarder, son regard, son visage. Elle le força à se focaliser, et l'effet fut presque immédiat. Il sentait son esprit se calmer, la panique et l'angoisse disparaître.

Elle le fixa quelques instants, puis sa voix résonna doucement dans sa tête. « Gibbs ne t'en veux pas Tony, les choses sont aussi difficiles pour lui. »

Il secoua la tête et elle dût reculer. Sa crise passagère était passée, mais la douleur, le poids si lourd dans son ventre, s'était établie, encrée dans son âme. Il regarda Ziva, le regarder avec tant de douceur, d'inquiétude, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer et se souvenir de tous ces bons moments, mais il ne le fit pas, il n'avait pas le droit. A la place il la regarda durement, plantant son regard dans le sien, il fallait l'éloigner.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Elle soupira. « Tony… »

« Fou moi la paix Ziva ! » il avait crié ces mots tellement fort que certains passants s'étaient retournés inquiets. Elle avait sursauté, et s'était reculé d'un pas. Il voulait juste qu'elle parte, pour effacer ce trouble qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, se trouble qu'il avait réussi à apaiser, et qui se cognait maintenant contre cet autre mal. Il voulait qu'elle parte pour effacer cette envie, immense, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et pleurer.

Son regard était étrange, elle ne céderait pas, mais il voyait la douleur, le désir. Il soupira et répéta calmement.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »


	11. Daddy's

Elle l'avait ramené, dans un silence terrible. Il l'avait observée furtivement, elle était droite, forte, et n'avait pas bronché. Lui avait voulu attraper sa main, la serrer, elle était là, douce tentation, terrible, qui apportait avec elle tant de sentiments étranges. Elle était resté dans la voiture, sans un regard pour lui, il la pensait fâchée, mais il avait vu l'éclat dans ses yeux, Ziva David allait pleurer, par sa faute.

Elle l'avait observé silencieusement, attendant qu'il descende de la voiture. Il l'avait fixé, et avait posé sa main sur la sienne, sur le pommeau de vitesses, elle avait relevé le regard pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il l'avait vu vaciller, il l'avait vu trembler et n'avait pas hésité. Il s'était penché, et l'avait embrasser , poussé par une force qu'il ne pouvait plus maîtriser, pousser par une envie qu'il avait déjà connue, destructrice, imparable. Elle avait répondu, timidement, et il s'était accroché à se baiser, désespérément.

Mais la réalité l'avait frappé, elle n'était pas revenu, elle le lui avait dit. Il s'était écarté, rapidement, repensant à d'autres choses, Gibbs, Zoé... il était sorti rapidement, la regardant à peine, une douleur atroce avait pris place alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Il était rentré chez lui, les idées encore plus sombres, plus troubles.

Il était maintenant dans son salon, sa chaise était retournée sur le sol juste à côté, la même bouteille devant lui, cette fois un verre déjà plein dans sa main. Il n'y avait pas de remise en question, il était seul, et avait tout foiré. Il se laissa à revoir le garçon, subir son châtiment, il se laissa à entendre les cris, se laisser envahir par la haine qu'il avait ressentie là-bas, contre lui. Son corps tremblait, et seule la douce brûlure du whisky semblait l'apaiser. Il ne se sentait plus capable de rester fort, de fuir ses fantômes. Gibbs l'avait rejeté, l'avait ignoré, surement trop en colère ou trop déçu.

Ça faisait mal, tellement mal, un second verre suivit le premier, il voulait se noyer. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus seul qu'à cet instant, un vent de nostalgie, dangereux, interdit, souffla sur lui. Il revit Kate, pure, douce, certainement horrifiée, Jenny et son regard dur, protecteur, sans espoir aux derniers instants. Ils étaient là, chaque fantôme, chaque plaie dans son armure… Il avala un troisième verre, savourant le nuage qui envahissait la pièce alors.

Il avait besoin de Gibbs, en avait toujours eu besoin. Il avait ressenti le vide quand il était parti, l'image paternelle, le soutient sur lequel il s'était construit. Il ne supportera pas d'avoir détruit ce lien, n'affronterait pas le regard de Luke chaque instant, sachant qu'on le lui reprochait, qu'on l'abandonnait pour cela. Il avait tué un enfant bon sang, un enfant que chacun avait essayé de sauver, pour l'homme qui le haïssait surement maintenant. Il était un martyr, ignoble martyr donc la culpabilité le rongerait.

Il sentit une colère contre Gibbs, contre lui-même, l'abandon, le retour de Ziva qui compliquait tant les choses. Un quatrième, cinquième et énième verre étaient passés puis son téléphone avait sonné.

Il n'avait pas regardé qui l'appelait, qui pouvait se soucier d'un monstre dans son antre? Il avait balancé l'objet avec force de l'autre côté de la salle. Le portable avait atterri sur la télévision, laissant des gerbes d'étincelles voler dans la salle, et un bruit fatal s'élever dans l'air. Le geste le soulagea, et l'espace d'un instant il repensa à sa mère, cause de cet écran, de ses films, celle qui l'avait abandonné.

Il attrapa alors le verre et l'envoya voler de la même façon. Un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, et un autre objet suivit. Une certaine torpeur s'empara de lui, prise dans un monde de rage et d'abandon. Il ignora le boucan qu'il générait, ignora les coups sur la porte. Il essaya de se lever sur son pied mais retomba sur le sofa. Il envoya alors de rage, la table valdinguer d'un coup de pied avant de s'affaisser dans le canapé, à bout de forces, une douleur, dans le genou, éveillée.

Il remarqua alors doucement, sous sa respiration rapide, éreintée, l'humidité sur son visage. Ses poumons ne suivaient pas, l'angoisse le prenait, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser vaincre. Son corps était troublé par de nombreux spasmes alors qu'il luttait, et quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, saisir son arme à coté de lui et la pointer, de sa place, sur l'intrus.

L'homme en face de lui avait les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés par la surprise. Il avait ses deux mains légèrement en l'air, et semblait bloqué par la peur. Il observa son regard se transformer en quelque chose de plus tendre, inquiet, et il relâcha son arme.

« Junior ? »

Il ne comprit pas alors ce qui se passa, l'espace d'un instant il avait voulu lutter, mais les tremblements s'étaient transformés en sanglots, doux, puis réels et sa respiration erratique avait laissé place à des plaintes incontrôlées. Il s'était retourné et laissé glisser sur le sol, au pied du canapé, sa jambe, dans son atèle, poussée plus loin, il s'était laissé tomber, sombrer.

Il entendit son père jeter sa veste rapidement et s'approcher pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Ce geste était incroyable, étrange dans le contexte, mais il se laissa à pleurer comme le petit garçon qu'il était à l'instant, dans les bras de son père. Il s'accrocha à lui, savourant la présence paternelle, fragile et nouvelle, mais rassurante face à l'abandon de Gibbs. Il était son père, à cet instant, et peu importe si le vieil homme se sentit dépassé et à court de mots, il se sentit comme le petit garçon de 8 ans, encore aimé, encore chéri.

Il l'appela même un instant et entendit le son des paroles troublées de senior. Il se laissa à penser à Ziva qu'il avait abandonné dans la voiture, à d'autres temps où les choses auraient pu être plus simples, où elle l'aurait aidée, il aurait voulu que son père l'aide, et le lui à surement demandé, mais il s'était endormis là et s'était, il ne sait trop comment retrouver sur le canapé, au petit matin.

* * *

Son père était resté toute la matinée, plutôt silencieuse.

Il lui avait fait un petit déjeuner et il l'avait accepté avec un sourire, mais son père n'avait pas répondu à ce geste, trop préoccuper, troublé par cet aspect, nouveau, de son fils.

Il savait qu'ils allaient avoir cette conversation, mais il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait profiter de l'instant, de son père qui s'occupe de lui. Alors quand senior avait commencé à parler, il lui avait simplement demandé de ne pas le faire maintenant. Ils s'étaient observés et l'homme avait compris.

Ils avaient profité de cette fin de mâtiné simplement, parlant du nouvel appartement du vieil homme. Il avait profité de la chaleur de cette proximité, l'homme juste à coté de lui dans le canapé. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, retenu par le manque soudain d'alcool, il aurait posé sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante de l'homme.

Finalement il était parti, laissant l'appartement dans un silence soudain, dans le désordre que Senior avait tenté de camoufler en rangeant quelques petites choses...


	12. misunderstanding

Il ne savait pas qui avait appelé son père, certainement Ziva.

Il avait passé l'après-midi dans un grand flou, perdu entre le souvenir étrange de son père et celui terrible de Gibbs. Il se sentait réellement comme un enfant là, plongé quelques années plus tôt, et ça le rendait fou. Il voulait pleurer, il voulait rester couché là, il ne savait pas, mais n'avait finalement pas bougé.

Il repensa de temps en temps à Ziva et cette pensée l'apaisa autant qu'elle ne le mis en colère. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas, les choses auraient été plus simples, alors pourquoi ce sentiment désespéré quand il l'imagina loin….

Il aplatit le cousin sur son visage espérant tout effacer derrière ses yeux. Il repensa à ces conversations si douces et toujours bénéfiques, quand il avait regardé les photographies de sa mère… Elle était toujours là… Elle l'avait toujours été jusqu'à ce fameux jour, à tel Aviv. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter de son retour ?

Un bruit de clé lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il était dans le noir, le soleil était couché et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il observa la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis ferma les yeux. Zoé…

Il avait oublié qu'elle viendrait, avait juste souhaité être seul…

Il fit semblant de dormir, alors qu'il entendait ses pas feutrés sur le sol. Elle alluma la lumière, assez douce, posée à coté de la porte et s'approcha de lui. Elle secoua doucement son épaule et il du se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait ce doux sourire auquel il ne put que répondre, auquel il ne put résister, trop délicat sur son monde un peu trop sombre…

Elle souleva quelque chose dans sa main, des plats chinois, elle savait qu'il apprécierait. A vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte de son trouble, il avait embrassé Ziva. Elle avait installé les choses sur la table tout en parlant, il n'avait entendu que la moitié.

« J'ai pu prendre quelques jours encore au travail, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de compagnie. »

Il lui sourit mécaniquement. Elle fouilla alors dans son sac et sortit une bouteille de Bordeaux. Ça, ça lui ferait du bien…

Il soupira et elle l'observa étrangement. « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Tony se força à sourire et l'observa doucement. « Si c'est parfait ! » il l'observa froncer les sourcils mais ne fit plus rien.

« Ton père m'a appelé aujourd'hui. » Une boule se forma en lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu lui dire.

« Il était inquiet. » Elle avait perdu son sourire pour un air sérieux qu'il n'appréciait pas à cet instant.

« Il m'a parlé de Gibbs » Elle l'observa avec douceur mais ça ne fit rien. Il se contenta de baisser ses yeux vers son assiette. « Tu devrais retourner le voir. »

Le geste brusque qui suivit, le surpris autant qu'elle, il frappa la table, laissant voler les baguettes qu'il tenait. Non, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans ce putain d'hôpital !

« Tony ? » Elle sembla inquiète mais à cet instant il s'en fichait. Il avait d'autres choses bien pires à gérer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils encore, et il la surprit à essayer de trouver son calme. « En parler à Ziva ce n'est pas un problème. »

Il l'observa alors, alerté, effrayé, qu'avait dit son père.

« Tu ne comprends pas… » Elle se leva alors, et lui, vida le verre de rouge qu'elle lui avait servi. Il vit l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais elle resta sérieuse.

« Si, je comprends très bien » Elle restait douce en toutes circonstances, et une peur incontrôlable naquit en lui. « L'amour de ta vie est revenu en ville, et même si tu l'avais oublié, ou si tu le souhaites encore Tony, je …. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes…. » Il l'avait coupé, terrifié, et son regard était devenu plus triste, il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi Tony ?! » Elle avait crié, désespérée, et l'élan de culpabilité rejaillit en lui. « Parce que tu as peur de me perdre ou simplement d'être seul ? »

Et là, la question prit tout son sens, révéla des choses qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre, il aimait sa douceur, son affection et sa tendresse… Il secoua la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, était-ce dont il avait envie ? Il la vit métaphoriquement s'effondrer sur elle-même, comme un abandon, les mains posées sur la table. « Je ne peux pas Tony, je… Si on continue comme ça je passerais ma vie à me dire que tu es resté avec moi par simplicité et que ton cœur sera toujours avec elle. » Elle avait craché les derniers mots, douloureusement.

« Alors tu laisses tomber ? » Il la vit sourire et se redresser, pour attraper son sac.

« Non je n'abandonne pas, mais je ne t'attends pas non plus… » Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui, pour poser une main sur son visage. « Je reste là, pas très loin, mais je dois te laisser décider clairement de ce que tu as envie. ». Elle posa un doux baiser sur son front. « Je suis désolée » sa voix était serrée, emplie de détresse, mais il ne bougea pas.

Elle attrapa sa veste et s'approcha de la porte, un air trop sombre et triste sur son visage. « bye bye Spider.»

Evidemment elle ne le méritait pas, mais il avait besoin d'elle, pour de mauvaises raisons ou non, égoïstes ou pas. Pourtant il ne dit rien quand elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Il avait vu les larmes dans ses yeux les dernières secondes…

Quelques instants passèrent, puis un regret, amer, s'insinua en lui, il aurait dû la retenir… Lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il attrapa la bouteille, à laquelle ils avaient à peine touché, et se servit un autre verre, que pouvait-il faire d'autre. Il sourit, il était pitoyable.

Il regarda autour de lui avec le sentiment d'étouffer, il voulait exploser mais se l'interdisait.

Alors, les choses en lui furent trop fortes, trop douloureuses. Il vida le verre d'une traite et laissa sa tête tomber, se penchant sur sa chaise. Les choses étaient trop pressentes, trop nombreuses, tels des ombres dans son salon, s'acharnant à lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait merdé, en irak et à Israel. Elles étaient trop nombreuses pour son salon…

Il enragea à l'intérieur en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Zoé, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours… A ce qu'il avait fait à Ziva en l'abandonnant dans cette voiture, et ce qu'il avait fait à Gibbs en tuant un des enfants qu'il avait tenté de sauver au point de risquer sa vie.

Il se redressa alors rapidement et observa sa jambe, qui le coinçait ici, prison trop sombre. Il attrapa les scratchs rapidement et enleva l'atèle, tant pis, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il se leva et tenta de rester debout. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué et ça le soulagea. Il attrapa la bouteille, le bouchon et la referma. Puis chercha les clefs de sa voiture, qui lui avait tant manquée. Il soupira en saisissant l'objet froid et en le serrant dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes se rendant compte de la bêtise de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais laissa tomber.

Il descendit trop rapidement les escaliers, et sortit dans la rue. L'air frais le frappa au visage, doux et piquant à la fois, le faisant réaliser que sa peau était trop sèche…

Il entra rapidement dans sa voiture et alluma le moteur, savourant le sentiment de liberté qui grandissait en lui.

Il fonça sur les routes, dans les rues, les fenêtres ouvertes, l'intérieur de la voiture, silencieux. Il écouta le bruit de la ville, si naïve, si insouciante, il écouta le bruit des habitants, si calmes à cette heure, tellement inconscients de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux. Il roula encore plus rapidement, savourant quelques instants le vide que cela amenait dans son esprit, ce sentiment d'excitation. Tony, hésita à fermer les yeux quelques secondes, mais il reconnut l'endroit duquel il s'approchait… Il s'arrêta devant et soupira. La maison de Gibbs, douce et terrible fatalité. Il avait besoin du vieil homme.


	13. Remembrance

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Bon, je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu compte, petit vide pendant les vacances, et oui, maîtresse d'école rime avec deux mois de farniente , voyages, et préparations, mais me revoilà! Je pense être repartie pour mes petits chapitres réguliers, je serais sure après la rentrée. En tout cas, pardonné moi ma lenteur, et surtout, cette histoire n'est pas finie!**

* * *

Quand il entra dans la maison, la porte laissée ouverte, il observa longuement les lieux, touché par l'odeur familière et réconfortante. Malheureusement cette odeur lui rappela tout aussi vite tout le reste, le sortant en même temps de sa torpeur. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et soupiré, serrant plus fortement le goulot de la bouteille dans sa main.

Il claqua la porte rageusement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il connaissait le mieux, la seule qu'il ciblait à chaque venue. Les escaliers allaient être un grand obstacle, mais peu importe.

En comprenant l'ampleur de son expédition il décida de descendre à la cave sur ses fesses. Ça l'amusa quelques secondes, le rapport constant avec sa condition d'enfant était dérangeant. Il dut avouer que son genou, volontairement oublié jusque là, n'apprécia pas tant que ça.

Quand il atteint le bas, il eut du mal à se remettre debout et décida de s'installer à la place sur le sol, prêt des dernières créations de Gibbs. Depuis quand le vieil homme s'était-il lancé dans la confection de meuble et de boîte à bijoux ?

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre l'étagère. L'endroit était paisible, l'air empli de poussière, mais tellement plus chaleureux à cet instant que son appartement. Il ouvrit la bouteille dans un bruit reconnaissable, qui raisonna dans la salle vide, trop vide. Il soupira alors que ses yeux piquèrent légèrement. Il avala une gorgée à la bouteille, savourant l'amertume douce, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Il regarda tristement la bouteille que Zoé lui avait apportée, une bonne bouteille et soupira.

Il se traîna quelques mètres plus loin et ouvrit l'armoire qu'il connaissait. Le bon vieux scotch de Gibbs y siégeait, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il attrapa l'objet et l'ouvrit, humectant la bonne odeur caramélisée du liquide brun. Il se demanda un instant comment Gibbs n'avait jamais sombré, lui aussi, dans cette facilité. La vie de l'homme était triste, et maintenant désertique, il aurait pu aisément profiter des bienfaits de la liqueur, et pourtant...

Il attrapa un des « verres » de Gibbs et se servit une bonne quantité d'alcool, lui serait faible. Il ne la savoura pas, savourant plutôt ce qu'elle lui rappelait, ces soirées, ici, à se réconforter de la simple présence de son patron. Il y avait eu le droit à de rares, mais très bon conseils, qu'il n'avait pas toujours suivis, mais qu'il comprenait maintenant… Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre, ne pas finir comme lui... Il avait certainement fait pire maintenant.

Il s'approcha du bureau et monta avec difficulté sur le tabouret. Il observa les objets ci et là, puis attrapa la vielle boîte en métal, qui l'avait souvent nargué. Il reconnut rapidement la provenance des objets à l'intérieur, photos, jouets... Kelly. Kelly était l'un des nombreux sujets que Gibbs n'abordait pas. Il reposa l'objet, se sentant alors trop intrusif, il claqua le métal sur l'étagère et frotta ses yeux. Malgré ces non dits, ils avaient toujours eux ces échanges silencieux, cette compréhension, ces discutions père-fils, où souvent il se contentait de parler. C'était leur fonctionnement, il le pensait sacré, et pourtant... avait-il tout foiré ?

Il ouvrit alors les tiroirs un après l'autre, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il cherchait. Il y avait des papiers, des outils, puis un objet brillant l'attira. Petit papier glacé sur lequel il reconnut un sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. C'était Kate, lui et Gibbs, à Cuba, 12 ans plus tôt... 12 ans. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner un instant. Il ne saurait dire si ces années étaient belles ou terribles, les deux sentiments se confrontaient violemment en lui. Ce beau sourire avait disparu, comme tant d'autres... Il referma le tiroir mais garda la photo dans sa main.

Il s'installa à nouveau à même le sol, se sentant plus en sécurité. Il soupira et se laissa tomber, couché par terre. Il se souvint du moment où Ziva se cachait là, quand Gibbs était parti au Mexique et compris alors son geste. La fuite, serait tellement bonne, mais tout aussi destructrice pour lui, comment finirait-il livré à lui-même ? L'endroit était un sanctuaire. Il avala une gorgée, directement à la bouteille et observa le silence autour de lui. Ici il pourrait oublier, les regards, les larmes… Il repensa cependant à la jeune fille qui l'avait soignée dans sa prison et qui était morte dans cette voiture. Elle avait été douce, et aveuglée à la fois, aussi perdue que lui certainement… Il soupira et avala une plus longue rasade de scotch…

La salle tournait un peu, offrant une danse réconfortante, brume apaisante.

Il rapprocha la bouteille et laissa tomber le verre, au point où il en était, il préférait être anesthésié par le bourbon, effacé de la surface de la terre quelques instants.

* * *

Abby Sciuto était une femme plutôt joyeuse, et elle appréciait chaque instant de la vie, en général, haïssait les tueurs, les terroristes qui en voulaient à sa famille, des choses plutôt simples à comprendre. Pourtant, ces derniers jours l'avaient un peu chamboulée. La disparition de Tony et Gibbs, leur retour et surtout la réaction étrange du mentor lorsque que son second était venu lui rendre visite.

Elle n'avait pas compris la réaction, et quand elle avait fixé Gibbs, il avait simplement et brutalement détourné le regard. Pourtant elle avait pu voir le regret, et ce mélange de sentiments indéfinissables, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Gérer les méchants elle pouvait, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé devoir supporter un conflit de la sorte au sein de sa propre famille. Ils étaient un groupe soudé, inséparable, nécessaires les uns aux autres, dans cette vie si particulière. Elle n'avait alors rien fait, attendant de voir ce que le temps ferait pour eux, le temps pouvait guérir beaucoup de blessures.

Seulement quelques heures plus tard, plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de Tony, son père avait appelé. Elle était passée à son appartement où Ziva disait l'avoir déposé et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Pourtant sa chaise, son atèle étaient là…

Evidemment elle avait eu peur, avait paniqué et appelé tous ses contacts. Elle faisait toujours confiance à son instinct, et là, ce dernier lui hurlait que les choses ne tournaient pas rond. Ziva avait décidé de faire le tour de la ville, les parcs qu'ils connaissaient, les bars...

Et puis elle avait appelé Zoé. Zoé n'était pas elle-même, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué et avait simplement écouté.

Elle l'avait quitté et s'en voulait terriblement pour le moment mal choisi, mais Abby avait bien compris qu'elle serait là pour Tony, s'il en avait envie... Elle avait tout de suite saisi ce que cela impliquait. Il l'avait certainement rejeté, Gibbs déteignait trop sur lui... Et avec Ziva dans les parages...

Tim avait eu une idée, plus tard, et pensait savoir où se trouvait l'homme, elle l'avait accompagné. Il n'avait pas dit un mot mais elle avait compris, lorsqu'ils furent devant chez Gibbs, au petit matin.

Le soleil se levait à peine, et quand Tim avait garé la voiture elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer tristement les lieux.

« Tu es sure qu'il est ici. »

« Presque » Il l'avait fixé tristement. « Si Zoé la quitté, je pense qu'il avait besoin de… »

« De retrouver notre refuge. » Leur refuge, elle savait que Tim ne l'aurait pas dit avec autant de poésie, mais c'était évident maintenant. McGee la regarda et sourit avant de sortir.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et grimacèrent tout de suite à l'odeur renfermée, close et aigre. Elle secoua la tête et se précipita dans le salon pour trouver la masse endormie de Tony dans le canapé. Elle grimaça et alla ouvrir la fenêtre alors que McGee s'approchait de lui.

* * *

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'état de son ami, les choses étaient trop mouvementées pour tout le monde ces derniers jours. Le soulagement de les voir tous en vie avait vite sombré dans cette tempête. Cela n'était dû qu'a un facteur, Gibbs.

Il soupira et s'accroupit à coté du sofa. Il observa alors Tony de plus près, il avait enlevé son atèle, certainement crapaüté dans la maison, et allait le regretter au réveil. Il secoua rapidement alors le visage de son ami, sentant que la douceur ne l'aiderait pas dans son état. Une petite tape sur la joue acheva sa léthargie, et l'homme ouvrit doucement, difficilement ses yeux légèrement rouges, brûlés par trop d'alcool.

"Alors, la belle au bois dormant?"

L'homme le regarda, perdu quelques instants.

" Tu as une voix affreuse au réveil McPrincecharmant... Delilah ne s'est jamais enfuie ?"

Il grogna et frappa l'homme une dernière fois. Celui-ci le regarda avec un regard faussement outragé. Cette légèreté matinale était agréable, mais trop courte.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers de la cave, trop lourds et rapides. Abby apparut brusquement, avec de gros yeux, et les deux bouteilles de la veille dans sa main. Le rouge vide, le whisky bien trop entamé. Il ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se lever dans la surprise et observa Tony qui avait déjà refermé les yeux en grimaçant.

"Donne moi les clefs de ta voiture Tim!" Il fronça les yeux, ne comprenant pas, et son manque de réaction fit s'agiter encore plus la gothique, déjà bien trop énervée.

"McGee!"

Il secoua la tête. "Quoi.. mais.. tu vas faire quoi? "

Elle secoua la tête et reposa les bouteilles sur le bar. Tony était reparti dans son pseudo-sommeil, ou faisait semblant pour ne pas s'attirer plus de foudres de la gothique.

"Je vais voir Gibbs, maintenant!" Il ne réfléchit pas trop et fouilla dans ses poches, espérant l'apaiser. "Ça a trop duré, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais il doit retrouver ses esprits!"

Il lui jeta vite les clefs et observa le visage de Dinozzo, trop sérieux, trop tendu. "Je vais venir avec toi Abby."

"Non!" Sa réaction avait été rapide, presque désespéré, elle marchait doucement et dangereusement vers ses propres limites. "Tu t'occupes de lui." Elle désigna Tony, l'air fermé, déterminé. "Et tu veilles à ce qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises." Ce dernier avait tenté une réplique de son canapé qu'elle avait vite ignorée.

McGee s'était relevé pour être à sa hauteur, et attrapa ses épaules. "Abby, tout va bien aller ok ? Si tu dois prendre la voiture, je veux surtout que tu te calmes." Elle le fixa alors , ses grands yeux figés, glacés. Ils se mirent à fondre devant lui et il enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle ne trembla pas, ne laissa pas de grands sanglots fuirent, juste quelques larmes, trop retenues ces derniers jours. "On va tous bien, tout ne pourra qu'aller mieux, ok? "

Elle resta là quelques secondes, silencieuse, puis s'éloigna un peu, l'observant, acquiesçant légèrement avec la tête. Tony les observait cette fois, sérieusement, avec une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu Dinozzo saisir la main de la gothique, mais s'en rendit compte quand elle recula réellement.

"Je dois quand même lui parler." Il lui sourit alors doucement et observa l'objet brillant qu'elle tenait maintenant dans les mains. "Ok, vas-y, on va commander chinois et t'attendre ici."

Elle lui sourit et grimaça quand la voix pâteuse de Tony résonna "Plutôt pizza!"

Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui et le frappa à la tête. "Aie!" Il la regarda, un air enfantin sur le visage, il savait ce qu'il risquait avec Abby. "Toi, tu arrêtes surtout de faire l'idiot."

Il vit Abby frissonner au regard que Tony lui lança, involontairement, trop-plein de culpabilité et de sentiments terribles, les choses n'étaient pas aussi légères qu'elles ne le semblaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle soupira et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Reposes-toi." Elle lui sourit doucement, et McGee ne put s'empêcher de penser au contraste que cette douceur avait avec les sentiments qui régnaient en chacun d'eux, Tony, Gibbs... Il soupira et elle l'observa. "Commande-lui une pizza!"


	14. Repairs

Elle bouillonnait, alors que ses pieds tapaient le sol rapidement, elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Elle était en colère, pas seulement contre Gibbs mais contre le monde entier, contre toutes ces choses terribles contre lesquelles ils se battaient. Comment un gamin avait-il pu se transformer en monstre, comment le lien infiniment solide entre Gibbs et Tony avait explosé rendant le premier plus froid que jamais et le second si vulnérable. Ils étaient là, pour se soutenir habituellement, et maintenant chacun plongeait de son coté. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, certes, mais décevoir Gibbs était certainement la pire chose à laquelle son second pourrait faire face. Il l'idéalisait tellement.

Elle entra dans la salle, oubliant toute la douceur qu'elle avait apportée à cet homme blessé jusque là. Elle s'arrêta cependant brusquement en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Bonjour ziva… »

Ils la regardaient étrangement, essoufflée, rouge, elle était en contraste avec la stature figée qu'elle avait à cet instant.

« Abby ? »

L'homme la regardait ses yeux bleus transperçant, il se doutait de la raison de sa venue.

Elle le fixa alors aussi, intensément. « Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ? »

La salle se figea, Ziva avait la bouche ouverte, prête à fuir, mais la conversation sembla l'intéresser.

« Abby.. » Le ton était dur, à la limite de la menace, il la prévenait. De quoi ? Il fallait que les choses changent, peu importe la manière ?

« Non, ne joue pas à ça maintenant. » Elle s'approcha mais il ne dit rien. « Pourquoi en veux-tu tellement à Tony ? »

« Je n'en veux pas à Tony » Elle le regarda, surprise et pourtant ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« Mais alors c'est quoi toute cette histoire ? Il y a bien une raison au fait de le retrouver ivre dans ton salon ! Zoé l'a quitté parce qu'il n'a plus tous ces esprits Gibbs et ça depuis que tu l'as laissé tomber ! »

« C'est un grand garçon abby ! » Gibbs avait craché les mots, trop froidement pour qu'on puisse les croires mais ca suffit à les glacer elle et Ziva.

« Je croyais qu'on était une famille… » Elle sentait la déception malgré elle, elle savait que Gibbs, ne pensait pas les mots, cachait une douleur bien plus profonde, mais elle commençait à avoir peur.

Elle sentit la main douce et froide de l'israélienne se poser sur elle.

Elle l'observa, sentant les larmes monter et accepta avec plaisir le sourire rassurant de Ziva. Cependant s'en était trop, elle recula doucement, ignorant le regard plein de doute de Gibbs.

"Tu es en train de foirer tout ce que tu as construit ces dernières années." Puis elle sortit de la salle.

* * *

Ziva se retourna vers l'homme, qui sembla si vieux à cet instant, très clairement touché par les mots de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, et je crois plutôt que tu es en train de fuir Gibbs. ». L'homme broncha à peine, lâchant un désormais irremplaçable grognement.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Mais pourquoi Tony ? ». Il ne répondit pas alors, elle le fixa. Il soupira et leva les yeux pour observer le plafond. Elle vit la peine et le trouble.

« Je n'en veux pas à Dinozzo. »

Ziva soupira, hésitante un instant. Les choses entre elle et Tony étaient aussi compliquées, en ce moment, mais ce n'était pas la priorité.

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il pense, il a tué un enfant, il est facile de croire qu'il t'a déçu. »

Elle l'observa se tortiller lutter contre des idées qui l'assaillaient. Elle avait du mal à rester calme, sereine dans cette conversation, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

« Il a vu deux autres enfants mourir en tentant de s'enfuir, je ne sais même pas si tu es au courant. »

Elle captura le regard alors vif de son ancien patron. Il savait les choses, mais n'y avait pas réfléchit, les avaient enfuis quelque part.

« Il a passé plusieurs jours dans une prison, pensant que tu étais mort parce qu'il n'avait pas tué l'enfant assez vite, tué l'enfant pour rien. J'ai aussi cru que tu étais mort, quand j'étais avec lui là-bas."

Les mains de l'homme se mirent à trembler. « Ziva… » Elle avait ce qu'elle cherchait, le troubler, le briser aux yeux du monde.

« Je sais que tu as vécu quelque chose de terrible, tu avais essayé de sauver cet enfant, tu n'as pas réussi, et frôlé la mort… Et tu veux haïr Tony pour cet échec »

« Je ne hais pas Tony, jamais… »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi troublé, et à cet instant elle ne pouvait plus, elle-même retenir les larmes de ses yeux.

« Alors quoi ? » La vue de cette famille, qu'elle avait idéalisée, gardée immortelle dans son esprit quand elle était en Israël, la brisait. Aucun d'eux ne méritait cela.

« Je ne supporte plus ce qu'il me rappelle ! » Il avait craché les mots, trop honteux, trop douloureux. Elle fut à moitié surprise et attrapa la main de l'homme. Elle sembla chercher les mots, mais cette révélation était trop crue, trop brutale.

"je sais que tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi." Il la regarda alors sans un mot, comme perdu dans ses paroles. "Il passe ses nuits à penser à ces enfants, comme toi, tu l'as abandonné..."

Les mots étaient durs, mais volontaires. Elle était le monstre, bénéfique, à cet instant. Elle se pencha vers lui pour le serrer quelques secondes dans ses bras. Elle n'observa pas la réaction de l'homme, elle n'en était pas capable. Elle se contenta de rester proche, tentant de le rassurer au possible qu'elle le comprenait au fond. "Les choses peuvent encore changer."

Elle sentit un bras la serrer un peu plus, et savoura quelques instants le retour d'une sensation qu'elle avait oublié. Au bout de longues minutes elle se redressa et observa le regard troublé de Gibbs.

Elle soupira et observa l'homme lutter. « Je dois y aller. » Elle sourit et posa une bise sur sa joue.

Elle se leva prête à partir mais il l'arrêta. « Tu ne pars pas ? ».

Elle sourit tristement. Israël.

« Non, pas encore. »

* * *

Il observa le tas de cartons sur la table, les restes de soda obligatoirement non alcoolisé. Il soupira. McGee était parti, lui faisant promettre de rester calme. Il était tard de toute façon et il était épuisé…

On ne lui avait pas demandé de remettre son attèle. A vrai dire McPsy s'inquiétait bien plus pour son état psychique de physique.

Il doit avouer que l'après-midi avait été agréable, ils avaient joué à la console, parlé de tout et n'importe quoi, quelques fois de Zoé, McGee avait essayé de le rassurer sur ce point, mais lui n'était pas sur que les choses soient si simples. Il n'avait rien dit, et laissé l'homme prodiguer ses conseils. Au fond de lui il sentait que les choses étaient terminées, des sentiments bien plus sombres, bien lointains avaient pris le dessus.

Le soleil se couchait doucement dehors et il frissonna, il n'aimait pas cet instant. Celui où il serait seul, dans le noir, absorbé par tous ces fantômes qui avaient tendance à lui rendre visite. Il soupira et se leva, grimaçant à la douleur générale qui s'était installée dans son corps, à son genou récalcitrant. Il atteint rapidement la petite cuisine de son patron et ouvrit le frigo. Il soupira, soulagé en voyant le pack de bière au fond. Avec ça il ne fera aucun carnage, mais ça le détendrait un peu.

Il se redressa et s'appuya quelques instants sur la poutre en bois. Peu importe ce qui se passait actuellement, cet endroit restait un refuge, vide ce soir, mais si chaleureux… Il soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux alors ébouriffés et s'installa sur le canapé. Il alluma le lecteur DVD qu'on lui avait installé, et glissa un de ses bon vieux classique. Des bières, un film, que demander de plus.

Il décapsula la première et la bue assez rapidement. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le film, son esprit était empli de questions, d'images, ravivées à chaque fois par la culpabilité. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler mais il ne le ferait pas. Ce soir il resterait cloîtré dans sa grotte, à subir les conséquences de ses actes, de tous les actes commis dans sa vie.

Il ouvrit une deuxième bouteille, si ce breuvage pouvait l'aider, pourquoi pas. Il était fatigué, épuisé alors que les images de Luke le frappaient à chaque fois plus forte, alors que la voix douce et innocente de la jeune fille emplissait la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, enfonçant les paumes de ses mains dessus pour essayer de tout effacer. Devenait-il fou. Il regretta alors d'avoir laissé McGee partir, la solitude l'absorbait dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il frissonna, et absorba les 4 autres canettes assez rapidement. La soirée sembla s'éterniser trop longtemps, peut-être devrait-il appeler son père ? Son esprit était déjà embrumé, déjà plus léger, moins sous contrôle.

Il se revoyait sans cesse tirer sur le garçon, brutalement, sans réfléchir. Il revoyait son regard vide, les cris de la foule, la haine partout autour, et à chaque fois ne pouvait retenir un grognement, un râle de frustration, de dégoût contre lui-même.

Il se leva alors, cherchant quoi faire, observant la salle tourner légèrement. Il n'allait pas recommencer, encore. Craquer et pleurer dans les bras de son père, se morfondre au fond d'une cave. Il rit doucement, amèrement, il ne trouvait cependant pas la solution. Tout sentiment semblait doucement fondre au fond de lui, disparaître avec la culpabilité et les regrets qui le rongeait. Quel regret ? Celui d'avoir tué le garçon ? Pourtant Gibbs était en vie… Alors pourquoi avait-il besoin de le revoir au NCIS, de réentendre sa voix, celle fourbe et moqueuse de Daniel ? Regrettait-il d'avoir fait dévier cette voiture ? Tué la jeune fille ? Peut-être, qu'avait-il fait de la vie qu'il avait sauvée, la sienne, de toute façon…

Peut-être aurait-il du mourir sur ce toit à la place de Kate ? Il frissonna à cette pensée, non il ne devait pas sombrer là-dedans, mais alors quoi ? Il regarda autour de lui et commença à être frustré par le manque d'alcool, que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'anesthésier toutes ces pensées.

Il recula vers l'armoire de la cuisine et commença à fouiller, de plus en plus rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il allait peut-être rester bloqué avec lui-même. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et posa son front contre la porte, prêt à craquer.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Il se retourna d'un bon, surpris. Gibbs se tenait devant lui, une bouteille de bourbon dans la main. Il ne contrôla pas les tremblements, le poids qui s'effondrait en lui. Venait-il l'achever ?

* * *

 **A suivre très rapidement!**


	15. Eyes

Il observa l'homme servir deux verres rapidement. Quand les avait-il sortis, quand avait-il enlevé sa veste, fait immersion dans cette maison?

Sa respiration était saccadée alors qu'il luttait contre les sentiments, devant son patron qui s'installait tranquillement dans le canapé. Était-ce de la peur? de la colère? Il n'en avait en fait aucune idée.

« Viens t'asseoir Tony. » L'homme hésita, ses doigts seuls tremblaient, presque pétrifié, il ne bougea pas.« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ? »

Gibbs ne releva pas les yeux. « Tu ne devrais pas te reposer? Avec une attelle, sans alcool? » Il désigna le pack vide sur la table.

Tony s'approcha alors rapidement et attrapa le verre mais resta debout, incapable de s'approcher plus de l'homme. Gibbs soupira.

Il ne le regardait toujours pas, pas vraiment, ne pouvait-il plus ? Le dégouttait-il tellement ? A cette pensée une douleur explosa en lui, un rappel.

L'espace d'un instant il sentit l'air lui manquer, il aurait voulu sauter sur l'homme, pour le serrer, le frapper, il ne savait pas. Il tremblait trop, mais son patron ne broncha pas.

Il commença à reculer, machinalement, il avait pensé quelques instants en le voyant qu'il venait pour le pardon, il avait eu un infime espoir qui lui semblait maintenant ridicule. C'est pour cela que, sans comprendre pourquoi, il ouvrait déjà la porte du jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Il voulait fuir, non il ne pouvait plus faire face au rejet de Gibbs, l'alcool de ces derniers jours n'aidant pas.

« Tony ! » Il entendit à peine la voix, à cet instant il le haïssait, se haïssait, les choses étaient perdues. Il commença à marcher rapidement, sachant que le chemin au fond du jardin le mènerait dans des bois, des bois où on le laissera peut-être tranquille.

Il commença à courir maladroitement, transpirant déjà dans la douleur, mais une main attrapa violemment son bras, dans un mauvais calcul. Il se retrouva à terre dans un bruit sourd, emportant Gibbs dans sa chute. L'instant devint alors plus calme, chacun étourdi, essoufflé pour sa part, sur le sol, un à coté de l'autre. Il avait le souffle coupé, et voyait du coin de l'œil son patron se tortiller pour se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bon sang ! »

Il ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux, alors que le froid se faisait doucement ressentir.

« Tony… » La voix de Gibbs transpirait l'inquiétude et ça le surpris. Il sentit l'homme se lever et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir lui tendre la main. Il ne la prit pas mais se redressa légèrement pour observer l'homme plus calmement.

Gibbs soupira, mais leurs regards se croisèrent, pour la première fois, et il sentit quelque chose d'incommensurable naître en lui. Le besoin, le manque, des sentiments incontrôlables. Il vit la douleur dans les yeux de son patron, quelque chose qui reflétait les siens. Il s'assit alors, mais ne voulut pas être à sa hauteur, bien mieux à ce niveau, pas trop proche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là boss ? »

L'homme ne bougea pas, et le fixa. « Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

Il le regarda surpris, mais ne pu empêcher le rire amer, qui ressembla alors plus à une plainte, de traverser ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant le regard sombre de Gibbs, trop-plein d'incompréhension, peut-être de déni.

« Je pensais que tu étais plutôt venu achever le monstre qui vivait chez toi. »

Il le fixa alors, une sorte de défiance dans les yeux, mais Gibbs ne broncha pas.

« Je suis désolé Tony. »

Il gela sur place, attendant que quelque chose se passe mais rien n'arriva. Ce n'est pas possible. Il avait besoin de son approbation, de son acceptation pour tout ce qui était arrivé, il avait besoin qu'on lui prenne un peu de sa culpabilité et non pas d'un autre abandon. Il se releva rapidement et marcha vers la maison. « Non ! Non ! On ne s'excuse pas ! C'est un signe de faiblesse ! Tu as oublié ? »

Gibbs ne broncha pas mais le suivit à l'intérieur, le regarda marcher frénétiquement, se servir un autre verre.

« En plus j'ai réellement tué cet enfant, pour quoi t'excuserais-tu ? »

« Tony… »

L'homme l'observait s'énerver, tourner en rond, paniquer peut-être. Il ne l'écouta pas, et recula brusquement quand il essaya de saisir son verre.

« J'ai tué Luke, et cette fille aussi, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus vieille, tu sais, elle était effrayée, bien plus que moi ! Ce serrait à moi de m'excuser non ? De m'excuser d'avoir autant foiré Patron ! J'ai surement mérité tous ça ! Pourquoi aurais-je pu espérer compter sur toi, hein ?! » Les mots sortaient acerbes de sa bouche, se voulant violent, se voulant douloureux. Il accentua le mot patron, le rendant dur. Il en voulait un peu à Gibbs, il s'en voulait énormément, mais voulait le blesser un peu, comme un enfant en colère... Il frissonna à cette dernière pensée.

Il ne voyait plus l'homme, ni les choses autour, les mots sortaient, vidant un poids en lui, le plongeant dans une plus grande tristesse cependant.

« J'ai tué un petit garçon, il me fixait, me fixe encore ! »

Il fixa alors Gibbs si tristement, vidé, avouant là le mal qui le rongeait. Il vit les yeux de son patron briller comme jamais. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa avant de se retrouver au chaud dans les bras de Gibbs. Il ne pleura pas non, mais ferma les yeux pour savourer simplement l'instant. Il tremblait, ses nerfs l'avaient lâché. « Je suis désolé Tony… » Il ferma les yeux plus fort. « Je n'aurais pas du t'abandonner. » Les mots furent durs, mais bons. Il enfonça son visage dans le pull de l'homme et le laissa le serrer un peu trop fort. " nous sommes une famille." Abby avait raison.


	16. Time

Ils s'étaient détachés après un temps qui parût une éternité. Il l'avait fixé de longues minutes, si fragile si troublé à cet instant. Le jeune homme impassible et droit avait disparu, il ne savait pas à quel instant, en partie par sa faute…

Il le vit reculer et se laisser tomber sur son vieux canapé. Il ne broncha pas, analysant toutes les informations qui l'assaillaient. Il n'avait pas imaginé que les choses étaient allées si loin, trop obnubilé par ses propres problèmes.

Il n'avait pas réussi à voir Tony depuis, à être dans la même pièce. A chaque fois, il avait été projeté dans le désert, le regard de Luke trop dur et perdu à la fois, l'arme brillante pointée sur lui. A chaque fois il revoyait le même regard perdu qu'il avait perçu chez Tony à son réveil. A chaque fois il imaginait le petit garçon mort, sur le sol de cette ville sordide.

Il soupira, il avait été lâche. La mort de Luke l'avait touché trop violemment, il ne s'était pas intéressé au reste, l'avait pris comme un échec et avait abandonné son combat. Il avait abandonné sa famille. Il grimaça quand sa blessure au thorax le tira, il aurait dû rester à l'hôpital couché, mais les paroles de Ziva l'avaient troublé, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur un monde qu'il avait oublié. Il observa l'homme de dos, penché vers l'avant, il tenait son visage dans ses mains.

Il avança doucement dans le sol, le voyant tressaillir au bruit de ses pas. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés et l'observa doucement. Tony ne cherchait pas à croiser son regard, fixé sur un point devant lui. Il ne méritait pas ça, il méritait le sourire idiot collé constamment à son visage, ce bonheur qui semblait le suivre ces derniers mois.

« Tu as faits ce qu'il fallait… »

L'homme ne bougea pas, mais sembla trembler à nouveau, doucement. Il ne le croyait pas.

« Luke aurait pu tirer encore… » Il secoua la tête cherchant des choses plus concrète, plus sincère. « Ces enfants, auraient certainement fait bien plus de mal, ils… »

Il s'arrêta ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Tu n'y crois pas toi-même Gibbs… »

L'homme posa sa main sur le dos de l'homme qui se figea.

« Tu n'avais pas à mourir là-bas, les monstres sont ceux qui ont fait ça à ces enfants… »

« J'ai l'impression d'être mort depuis j'ai envoyé cette voiture dans le fossé et tué cette fillette. »

Le bruit qui retentit dans la pièce le surpris autant que le réflexe qu'il avait eu. Il avait giflé le dos du crane trop dur de l'agent. Celui-ci s'était redressé et le regardait maintenant effaré.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Ne dis pas de conneries Dinozzo ! »

L'homme le regarda surpris, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

« Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, tu as suivi les règles, il n'y a rien à redire à ça. »

L'homme le regarda, perdu dans quelques pensées, ne le croyant certainement pas si facilement.

Gibbs soupira.

« Les choses vont aller mieux Tony, il faut juste que tu n'abandonnes pas, ou ne décides pas de rester seul, comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques années. »

L'homme le regarda avec beaucoup de douceur, de tristesse, ce qui surprit Gibbs. « Tu n'es pas seul. »

Gibbs sourit, tout en grognant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis l'homme se leva, tapotant doucement l'épaule du second.

« Il faut qu'on dorme maintenant, de nombreuses personnes sont certainement à ma recherche, je pense que la journée de demain sera plutôt difficile. »

Tony sourit doucement et observa l'homme se lever.

« Merci Boss. »

Gibbs l'observa quelques secondes, puis se retourna soupirant, les choses ne seraient pas si évidentes. Il observa le jeune italien s'installer dans le canapé, et tenta d'effacer le pincement qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. La douleur émanait trop fortement de Dinozzo, serré sous la couverture, au fond de quelques coussins…

* * *

Tony avait passé la semaine entière chez Gibbs. Abby et Ducky étaient apparus le premier matin pour incendier le vieil homme de reproches, inquiets, hystériques pour certains. Abby était à bout de nerfs, et elle n'avait pas refusé l'accolade de Gibbs, puis la pause forcée dans le canapé. Elle s'était retrouvé à coté de Tony qui avait passé un bras sur son épaule alors que les deux hommes, plus âgés parlaient dans la cuisine.

Elle l'avait observé en souriant, son regard faisant des allé-retours avec la cuisine, où la voix de Gibbs raisonnait. Il avait apprécié la légèreté qui s'était alors installée. Elle avait commencé à parler de la journée programmée avec son frère pour le lendemain. Ce n'est pas son histoire qui l'avait touché, mais l'instant, ils étaient tous là, chez Gibbs, sans hurlement, sans meurtre ou enquête quelconque. C'est de ça dont il avait besoin.

Le patron avait été forcé de faire un passage à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout allait bien. L'homme ne voulait plus y rester, et Ducky savait très bien que, sauf danger imminent pour sa santé, l'homme ne céderait pas.

Abby était restée avec lui, elle lui avait concocté du thé glacé maison. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu trouver de quoi préparer la boisson chez Gibbs. Il profita de cette atmosphère douce et sécurisant pour prendre une bonne douche chaude.

L'eau chaude eut pour effet de le détendre, il savoura l'absence d'images, l'absence de cri, le calme qui était apparu au matin. Il n'observa pas son reflet dans le miroir de peur de gâcher l'instant... Il ignora le geste dérisoire et retourna rapidement au salon.

Abby l'avait quitté au retour de Gibbs, plus tard le soir.

Le reste de la semaine avait été plus calme, seul Ducky était venu quelques fois vérifier leur état. Tony avait dû remettre son atèle sous peine d'être attaché au lit par le doc.

Sinon, ils n'avaient été que deux, ils n'avaient pas parler de grand chose, regardé quelques match de football, d'affreux westerns et quelques classiques qu'il avait réussis à imposer. Il y avait eu de longs moments dans la cave, Gibbs ponçait le bateau comme il pouvait avec ses blessures alors que lui s'était lancé dans la confection d'objets étranges, juste pour s'occuper l'esprit. D'après Gibbs c'était la stratégie idéale.

Il avait apprécié la semaine, et s'était senti un peu mieux. Il y avait eu quelques instants gênants, des cris dans la nuit, des cauchemars que Gibbs avait tenté d'ignorer au départ, voulant certainement ne pas le gêner. Mais certains avaient été trop violents, et l'homme n'avait pas résisté, venant le calmer, le réveiller. Au fond, il avait apprécié, profité de la proximité de l'homme qu'il avait cru perdu.

Mais voilà, la semaine avait passé et il se sentait de trop, avait peut-être mangé trop de viande, il ne savait pas. Il avait appelé son père pour le ramener chez lui. Gibbs n'avait rien dit, mais avait compris. L'homme avait salué son père, il l'avait emmené dans la cuisine, pendant qu'il préparait ses quelques affaires, pour une discussion qu'il n'avait pas pu saisir. Son père était ressorti avec un regard plus doux, légèrement inquiétant, mais il n'avait rien dit.

L'homme avait mis ses affaires dans le coffre et avait roulé plus doucement qu'a l'accoutumé. Tony avait sourit, avait-il peur de le blesser ?

Senior l'avait déposé devant l'immeuble avec ses béquilles, pour aller garer la voiture plus loin. Il l'avait attendu, assis sur le bord d'un grand bac de fleurs, salué par quelques voisins heureux de le apprécia le retour à la normale.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son père le rejoindre trop chargé, à la limite de la catastrophe. Il souriait, oui, les choses allaient mieux.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et le vieil homme lâcha quelques affaires à bout de souffle.

« Ça va aller papa ? » Il l'observa en souriant, senior fronça les sourcils devant son air moqueur mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de revoir son fils plaisanter.

Ils atteignirent la porte et Anthony lui ouvrit la porte, puis posa les clefs dans le pot prévu à cet effet. Les deux froncèrent alors les sourcils, observant la salle avec inquiétude. Un délicieux fumet avait envahi les lieux, tout était propre, rangé, aéré… Le vieil homme lâcha les affaires dans l'entrée, trop épuisé pour les ranger. Tony avant doucement dans la salle, laissant son père devant l'entrée. Un sentiment étrange mais doux enflait en lui, l'espoir ?

Il entra alors dans la cuisine et se figea à l'image qui s'offrait à lui. Il entendit le « oh » de son père, entendit ses pas s'éloigner mais ne réagit pas.


	17. Stop

Elle était là, il la pensait partie, mais elle était là, jouant avec ses poêles, chantonnant jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende.

Ziva se retourna alors vers lui et sembla soudainement gênée. « Tony ! Je ne savais pas quand tu rentrerais, je… » Elle se stoppa et posa la spatule qu'elle tenait toujours en main. Elle l'observa mais il ne réagit pas. Elle regarda le bazar autour d'elle et soupira. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… ». Elle battit ses bras autour d'elle, tentant d'expliquer ce qui ce passait à cet instant. Elle sembla troublée quand il se contenta de pencher la tête, avec un fin sourire.

Elle stoppa ses gestes, son agitation et le fixa, tendrement.

« Tu vas bien Tony ? » Elle était sincère, heureuse de le revoir, inquiète de savoir où il en était. Il sourit un peu plus et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas.. je crois. » Il regarda autour de lui. « Tu n'es pas repartie ? ».

Il la vit baisser la tête, et s'approcha. Elle retrouva son regard, alertée par son mouvement. « J'avais l'espoir que… » Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, regarda à nouveau ailleurs, instant rare, instant nouveau, propre à la nouvelle Ziva.

Il ne bougea plus, mais saisit son visage avec une main, pour la forcer à garder le contact. « Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle David ? » Il la vit sourire doucement, rassurée par cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de lui parler.

« Je pensais rester, ici. » Elle avait dit ça, en montrant l'appartement autour d'elle. Mais il ne répondit pas, perdu dans une contemplation qu'elle ne saisit pas. il apprécia la chaleur qui explosait en lui, apprécia la compréhension qui se formait, le soulagement.

« Je, c'est peut-être trop, avec Zoé, je… il est trop tard… » La bonne vielle Ziva était de retour, gesticulant à nouveau pour tenter de fuir. Il la laissa faire quelques pas, jouant de la situation qui l'envahissait à cet instant d'un sentiment merveilleux, envoûtant. Il l'attrapa doucement, et l'approcha de lui. Elle se figea, un regard triste et troublé sur son visage. Il soupira et s'avança pour l'embrasser, laisser exploser ce sentiment de joie qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part.

Il entendit un soupir heureux venir du salon, n'était-il pas parti celui-ci ? Il l'ignora et profita de la réponse rapide et tendre de Ziva. Elle était là, l'embrassant naturellement, sans adieu, sans histoire sordide en jeu. Elle était là, blottie dans ses bras.

C'était évident maintenant, les choses iraient mieux. Et même s'il allait avoir une conversation terrible avec Zoé, des nuits certainement encore sombres, les chose ne pouvait qu'être plus belles dans les bras de l'israélienne. Il se recula et observa le sourire, les yeux brillants de Ziva. L'instant était parfait, enfin... presque. Il soupira et se retourna vers le salon.

« Papa ! »

Il entendit quelques bruits dans le salon puis la voix de Senior s'élever. « Je m'en vais, je m'en vais ! A bientôt ma chère Ziva ! »

Tony se retourna vers une Ziva souriant, riant doucement. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle se contenta de serrer sa main.

Elle observa sa jambe et sourit. « Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, j'ai préparé quelques petites choses à manger si ça te dit. »

Il s'installa dans la cuisine, l'observant se mouvoir et s'activer si naturellement dans les lieux, l'observant vivre là, à ses côtés, pour de bon….

"Tant que ce n'est pas un steak" Elle se retourna en souriant, comprenant, peut-être pas. Était-ce de l'euphorie qu'il lisait sur son visage, de la joie?

Il savoura l'image, oui, les choses ne pourraient qu'aller mieux.


End file.
